


Not just another day at OSP

by Callens_grl



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callens_grl/pseuds/Callens_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Recovery. Kensi does not get sent away. Deeks and Kensi must figure out their thing. Deeks becomes and agent and Hetty finds a new LAPD laision who drives Callen crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Not just another day at OSP.

Rated M

This will be a team story with individual stories that may or may not end up being interconnected. Yes there will be some Densi romance. Yes there will be one or more of my original characters. There will be drama, humor and romance.

I do plan on updating my other stories over the summer as well but am having major writers block on a few and have no idea where to go next with others.

STORY SUMMERY.

Set season 5 at the end of Recovery.

Kensi is not sent away so she and Deeks have to figure out their thing.

Deeks decides to sign his paperwork making him an NCIS agent and Hetty assigns a new LAPD Liaison who ruffles a good many feathers.

Deeks came almost running into the mission after leaving the hospital. He sighed when he spotted Kensi sitting at her desk talking to Callen.

"How's Thappa?" asked Sam.

"Good. He's good."

Deeks looked at Kensi and smiled. "So partner want to head out and get some tacos?"

Kensi looked up at Deeks and smiled. *Just act normal.*

"Yeah sure I could go for some tacos."

Kensi grabbed her stuff and she and Deeks headed out the door. Behind them they heard Callen.

"Now I want tacos."

Followed by Sam laughing his head off.

Deeks told Kensi he'd pick up the food and meet her at his place. Kensi said she needed to head home and get clean clothing first.

"I cannot wear this shirt three days in a row."

"Good idea. This weekend we are taking that to the beach and burning it."

Kensi smiled and got into her car.

An hour later she was knocking at Deeks door a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey Princess come on in."

"Something smells really good."

Kensi said as she dropped her bag. Monty barked at her then went back to his toy.

"Yep and I think it's you." Said Deeks pulling Kensi in for a kiss.

"I am so sorry I punched you today. I swear it will never happen again."

Kensi laid her head against his chest. Deeks simply held her to him and stroked her back.

"It's ok I deserved it."

"No you didn't." Kensi pulled back and looked up at Deeks. "We need to figure out how to balance our work life and our personal feelings better."

"Yes we do." Deeks said and pulled away. "Go sit I'll get dinner."

"Ok and I want a beer."

"Whatever you want Princess."

Deeks put two take out containers down in front of Kensi and then two beers.

"I got chicken and pork tacos."

"I'll take the pork." Said Kensi. Deeks handed her the top box then opened both beers.

They turned on the tv and ate in silence. Once they were done Deeks cleared the containers and grabbed them both another beer.

"So from the size of that bag I take it you're staying more than one night?"

"I can or I can leave the stuff here so I don't have another walk of shame morning."

"I pretty sure everyone know about us now."

Kensi looked at Deeks and smiled.

"I'm pretty sure Nell has been running a book on us from the first day she started work."

Deeks groaned.

Kensi kicked off her shoes and straddled Deeks. "So Detective how about we take this to the bedroom?"

Kensi ran her fingers thru Deeks hair and rubbed herself against him. She could feel him get hard under her and she smiled.

"Yeah bed good idea." said Deeks.

By the time they made it to the bed both Kensi and Deeks were naked and Monty was wearing Deeks shirt on his head.

Kensi pushed Deeks down and climbed on top of him. She looked down at him and smiled.

Deeks looked up at Kensi in awe. "How did I get so lucky?"

"You finally told me what you were thinking."

Kensi lowered her mouth to Deeks and slid down until he was inside her.

Not much else was said that night.

THE NEXT DAY.

Deeks was working on his paperwork when his phone rang.

"Go for Deeks."

Deeks listened and Callen knew it wasn't good from the look on Deeks face.

"No."

Deeks clenched his jaw. Sam and Kensi were now watching him too.

"I said No I don't care what you want."

His voice got louder and angrier. Hetty had now joined them.

"I told you after the last time no more long term undercover ops. No way no hell."

Deeks was turning red now. Sam put his hand on his arm and Deeks looked at him.

"You know what fine I'll drop my badge off first thing in the morning." Deeks slammed the phone down and closed his eyes.

"I take it Bates didn't like you saying no?" asked Callen.

"He wanted me to go undercover for what could end up being a two year operation." Deeks opened his eyes and looked at Kensi. "No way in hell I'm about to do that."

"Then Mr. Deeks I suggest you sign that paper work I gave you a few years ago." Said Hetty.

"What paperwork Hetty?" asked Sam.

"Paperwork that will make Mr. Deeks officially one of us."

Deeks pulled out the folder and opened it. He took a quick look over it then signed his name. Hetty took the folder and asked for his badge and gun. Deeks handed them over.

"I'll make sure that Bates gets these."

Hetty walked away and a few moments later came back with a wooden box. She put it down in front of Deeks.

"It's about time you had this."

Deeks opened the box. Inside were a brand new SIG and a new badge and ID.

"I have Nell working on all your paperwork as we speak. You will be receiving a raise as well."

"Thank you Hetty."

"Now there is one more thing you can do for me."

"Anything."

"We will need a new LAPD liaison officer. I have a few in mind I'd like you to look over their files and let me know what you think."

"Sure Hetty."

An hour later Deeks dropped into a chair across from Hetty.

"Ok I looked them over put can I make my own suggestion?"

"Of course."

Deeks started to tell Hetty about a Detective he had gone to the academy with. Hetty listened then handed over one more folder. Deeks opened it and started to laugh.

"Trust me Hetty you will be very happy with your new liaison."

"I'm sure we all will be."

TWO DAYS LATER.

Detective Riley O'Neill was beat. It had been one hell of a week and she was ready to relax and drink a few beers. Walking in her front door she dropped her bag and took two steps towards her kitchen when she felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. Pulling her gun she swung around. Sitting on her high backed chair was a very tiny woman sipping a cup of tea.

Riley raised one eyebrow and holstered her gun. "I'd ask how you got in here but I'm too tired to really care." She said then headed to grab the first of many beers for the night.

"I hope you don't mind I made a pot of tea while I waited."

Riley walked over to the couch and dropped onto the worn leather. She unzipped her boots and pulled them off.

"So Hetty what do I owe the visit to?"

Hetty chuckled.

"I have a job offer for you."

"Um yeah I'll pass. I have no desire to go Fed."

"I didn't expect you too." Hetty pointed to the folder on the coffee table. "I need a new LAPD Liaison."

"What happened to your last one?" Riley looked over the paper work.

"Mr. Deeks has become one of my agents."

"Hetty I don't know about this."

"Would you rather go back to working for Bates? I understand he ripped you a new one this afternoon."

Riley looked at Hetty. "I'll give you six months."

Hetty smiled and sipped at her tea.

THE NEXT DAY.

Deeks was bouncing in his chair and was driving everyone crazy.

"Kensi you need to cut your boys coffee by half." Said Sam.

"Sorry I'm just excited."

"Why?"

"G do you really want to know?"

Callen shrugged. "Why not it's a slow morning."

"Our new LAPD Liaison is starting today." Said Kensi.

"Friend of yours Deeks?"

"Yep."

Just then they heard someone taking to themselves.

"You have got to be kidding me." Then. "This explains where the hell my tax dollars are going."

Deeks jumped up. "Riley good to see you."

"Hey Deeks." Riley said then turned in a circle and let out a long whistle. "Damn I thought Hetty was punking me when I pulled up out front."

"I do not punk Miss O'Neill." Hetty said smiling.

"Oh come on you got Dad really good that one year."

Hetty chuckled. "Well maybe that one time."

"You two know each other Hetty?" asked Kensi.

"Yes. Miss O'Neill and I go way back. I worked with her father for many years." Hetty said.

Riley looked at Kensi. "Hey Kensi."

"Well this explains why Deeks is so hyped up today. He didn't tell me you were his replacement."

Riley smiled and shrugged. "Hetty didn't give me much of a choice."

"So what did you do to piss of Bates this time?" asked Deeks.

"Oh, not much. I just punched Crafton and broke his nose."

"Again?" Deeks shook his head.

"He had it coming."

Sam looked over at Callen and gave him a look. Neither man was sure about this new addition.

"Between you punching and Kensi kicking guys in their junk us men are going to be in trouble." Said Deeks.

'"He says that like it's a bad thing." Said Riley to Kensi. Both women laughed.

"Deeks you forgetting something?" asked Sam trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah. Guys this is Detective Riley O'Neill." Deeks said. "Riley, Sam Hanna and G Callen our team leader and resident Lone Wolf."

"Nice to meet you." Said Riley.

Sam nodded and Callen simply looked at her.

"So where do I drop my stuff?"

Riley was given a tour by Deeks and was given a quick what is expected of you from Hetty. For the rest of the team it was mostly paperwork.

Close to lunch time Callen glanced up to find Riley on the upper level just watching everyone. He really didn't know what to make of her. All he really knew was Hetty had known her and her family for years and she went to the academy with Deeks.

"Callen you ok there?" asked Kensi.

"Yeah just trying to get a read on her is all."

"Riley is cool. Deeks introduced me to her a while ago. Her dad is a US Senator and her mom is on like every charity board in LA."

"So her family is well connected then?"

"Oh yeah. Riley is a trust fund baby." Kensi said with a little laugh. "She doesn't act it in any way though."

"If she's loaded why is she a cop?"

"I don't know ask her yourself."

Callen looked back up at Riley. He then opened his laptop and started a search. He came up with one Senator named O'Neill. Richard James O'Neill had been a senator for close to ten years. His wife was listed as a Rebecca O'Neill. It took Callen less than ten minutes to find close to fifteen charities the woman headed or was involved in. There were no mentions of siblings.

"Having fun snooping there Callen?" asked Kensi.

"I'm not snooping."

"Look Riley has attitude but she's one hell of a cop. Deeks said she lost her partner last year when an operation went bad. Been working alone ever since. Just give her a chance."

"She just better not get any of us hurt." Mumbled Callen as he went back to his paperwork."

"Don't worry it took them a few months to get used to me too." Said Deeks.

"I don't think Callen trusts me?"

"Yeah he doesn't trust too many people. Guy has some major issues but then we all do."

Riley shifted to look at Deeks. "You really like it here don't you?"

"Best job I ever had." Deeks pointed down at the others. "Best family I could have asked for."

"I told Hetty I'd give her six months before I decide if I stay or go back to LAPD."

"Trust me you'll love it here." Deeks bumped his shoulder into Riley's and walked away.

THAT NIGHT.

"I don't think Callen likes Riley at all." Said Kensi as she ate her pizza.

"I'm not sure Riley likes Callen that much either." Said Deeks.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"I heard Hetty talking to Sam about putting them together for a few cases."

Deeks laughed. "Oh Callen is gonna hate that."

"Yeah two people who are that much alike should not be locked in a car together for any length of time." Kensi said.

"Well either they will learn to like each other or kill each other."

Kensi got up and cleared the empty box away.

"So I bought something on lunch today for you."

"Really?" Deeks looked away from the tv to where Kensi was standing. She smiled then pulled her tee over her head and dropped it. Deeks mouth hung open.

"Wow."

"You like." Kensi was wearing a light blue lace bra. She dropped her jeans next and Deeks started to drool.

"Oh yeah I like."

Kensi smiled and started walking backwards. "Well are you coming?"

Deeks jumped up and stripped off his shirt before chasing Kensi into the bedroom. He picked her up and tossed her onto the bed.

"So how did I not know you bought this?"

"Well the shop was next to the deli so I ran in and grabbed the first set I saw."

"Lucky me. " said Deeks as he pulled her bra off before latching on to her nipple. Kensi moaned and ran her fingers thru his hair.

Deeks pushed his hand under the lace on her panties and pushed a finger into her. Kensi groaned and rotated her hips for more contact.

"Oh that feels so good."

Deeks let go of her nipple and pulled his hand away long enough to pull the lace from her body. Before Kensi could say anything Deeks was stripping his pants and boxers off and pushing into him.

"Oh yeah that's the spot."

Kensi laughed at him and Deeks smiled down at her. "I love you Kensi." Said Deeks as he began to move. Kensi closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

"Love you too." She said as she lost herself in what Deeks was doing.

THREE DAYS LATER.

"You want me to do what?" asked Callen.

"I want you to partner up with Agent O'Neill for a few weeks."

"Weeks Hetty are you crazy?"

"Now Mr. Callen I will have none of that." Hetty said. "Mr. Hanna is going to be gone for three weeks on his joint operations assignment and you need a partner."

"Let her work with Deeks or Kensi."

"The two of you need to learn to work together sooner rather than later."

Callen crossed his arms and pouted like a little boy.

"Oh for the love of tea."

Just then Riley walked over.

"You wanted to talk to me Hetty."

"Oh yes my dear. You will be working with Mr. Callen for a few weeks till Mr. Hanna is back with us."

Riley looked at Hetty then at Callen. Callen was still pouting and it made Riley smirk.

"Oh come on Callen I'm not that bad."

Callen made a grunting sound.

"I'll let you drive."

Callen looked up at this.

"Fine but you're also buying lunch every day. Put that trust fund of yours to good use."

Hetty shook her head.

"Well feeding you should be easy. All I ever see you eat is bacon. I'm surprised your heart hasn't stopped yet from all that cholesterol."

Riley looked at Callen and tried not to laugh at the look on his face. He was just too easy to mess with.

Callen grumbled his way over to his desk to grab his jacket. Riley looked at Hetty and shrugged. Then she went to join Callen on their current case.

As they walked up to the crime scene Callen kept giving her looks.

"Ok seriously what is wrong now?"

"Just trying to figure out why a spoiled trust fund princess wanted to be a cop?"

"You know if you would have asked nicely I would have been happy to tell you."

Callen stopped and looked at her funny for a second then he got back into work mode. Riley rolled her eyes at him and followed his lead. Lone wolf my ass. She thought. More like major pain in the ass. This was going to be a very long three weeks.

CHAPTER NOTES.

Ok what do you think?

Up next. Deeks takes Kensi on their first official date.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riley didn't think she was going to last three weeks working alongside Callen. He was rude, smug and condescending. She asked Deeks if he had been that way with him when he started.

"Sam and Callen took a long time to accept me but no neither were ever that bad."

That was two days ago. In those two days Riley had been treated like a child by her temporary partner. When he wasn't treating her like she was still 10 he was throwing her trust fund in her face.

He made her buy lunch each day and did his best to pick places that cost way too much for a sandwich. She never complained, simply payed the check and rolled her eyes at him behind his back.

Everyone else was great to work with. Nell and Riley hit it right off. Eric was friendly and they got along great. Kensi loved having someone to gang up on Deeks with. Deeks wasn't that happy at all about that part.

It was almost the end of the day on Friday and Riley was looking forward to two days Callen free. She was packing up her stuff and he was like always watching her. Kensi figured Callen either liked Riley or was waiting on her to screw up so they could get rid of her.

Deeks meanwhile got up from his desk and walked away from the bullpen. Kensi watched him go wondering where he was going this close to leaving. Then her phone rang.

"Blye."

"Kensi it's Deeks I need to ask you something."

"Deeks seriously why couldn't you just ask me instead of walking ten feet away and calling?"

"Can I just ask you the question please?"

"Fine." Kensi sat back in a huff. Callen looked at her and shook his head.

"Kensi I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?"

"I thought we were getting pizza?"

"Kensi I am trying to ask you out on a date. On a real date, will you please just answer me?"

Kensi stopped and looked down at her lap. Crap she had to get mouthy with him.

"I'd love to go out with you tonight Deeks."

"Great I'll pick you up at your desk in five."

Kensi hung up and laughed.

"You two are weird." Said Callen.

Kensi smacked his arm. "Hey at least I'm not being a total ass to my partner like you are."

Callen gave Kensi a clueless look before standing up and grabbing his stuff.

Deeks walked over and grabbed his bag.

"You ready to go Fern?"

"Lead the way Max."

Callen shook his head at them again. Riley walked past him and his eyes went straight to her ass. He may not like her but she did have a great ass. He smirked and looked up to find Granger watching him.

"You do realize that if you keep treating her like garbage she is never going to sleep with you." He started to walk away but stopped. "You should take a few pointers from Deeks on how to treat women."

Callen felt his jaw tighten. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before leaving.

Hetty watched him leave and shook her head. That boy could be so stubborn. He was acting like he was 17 again.

THE RESTURANT.

Deeks pulled into the lot of the same French restaurant he had taken Kensi to that fateful night.

"We never did get to eat here so I figured perfect place for our real official date."

"It's perfect." Kensi said as she laced her fingers with his.

Kensi was glad she was wearing a nice shirt today. They got out of the car and walked to the front door. They were seated a nice table off to the side this time and Kensi couldn't keep the smile off her face. She and Deeks ordered different things so they could share. They talked about what they wanted to do that weekend. Deeks wanted to surf Saturday morning and Kensi agreed to go with him.

Deeks told Kensi to pick whatever dessert she wanted and of course she chose a huge slice of chocolate cake. What he didn't expect was for her to ask for an extra fork. He had to smile as Kensi pushed the cake into the center of the table.

After dinner they picked up Monty from the doggie day care and headed to Deeks place.

RILEY'S HOUSE.

The phone rang as soon as she walked in the door. Grabbing it Riley had a good idea who it was.

"Hello mom."

"Now how did you know it was me?"

"Good guess."

"So how was work?"

"Busy."

"Your father will be home in a few weeks and I'm going to throw a nice dinner party. You will be there understand?"

Riley groaned.

"I heard that."

"Yes mom I'll be there."

"And you will wear a dress. None of those ripped jeans of yours I don't care if they are back in fashion."

"Yes mom."

"And you will bring a date. A real one not one of your gay friends this time."

"I'll try mom."

"Good. I have to run. Love you dear."

"Love you too mom."

The phone went dead so Riley hung it up. She went back to her bedroom and stripped. She walked into the bathroom and ran a hot shower. Half an hour later she was eating and finishing off her first beer.

"Maybe I can shoot him and say one of the bad guys did it."

"Meow." Pumpkin her cat said as he jumped up onto the couch looking for a handout.

"Oh no you don't you know the vet put you on a diet."

Pumpkin was fast for an overweight tabby and snagged a dumpling from the tray and ran off to the back of the house. Riley laughed and got up for another beer. She had found Pumpkin under her deck the day she moved into her beach house. He had been a scrawny little stray at the time. Four years later he was a 15 pound ball of energy and was a bit of a thief when it came to food.

He used to be allowed to roam the sand and chase seagulls till he was caught stealing a steak from a neighbors grill and dragging it home. Now Pumpkin was kept inside.

Riley cleaned up her empty containers and sacked out on the couch. It had been a hard first week for her being stuck with Callen. She just didn't get where he was coming from.

At LAPD no one really knew anything about her. She had made sure that they didn't figure out who her parents were. She drove an old jeep instead of a brand new fancy car. Dressed in stuff you could pick up at any mall and ate the same crap food the other cops ate at lunch.

She didn't make friends at work because it was just easier. The only one who knew about her family was Deeks. Back during the academy Deeks had been desperate for cash to pay his rent. Riley had given him enough to cover it for six months. She had done this because out of all the other recruits Deeks was the only one who treated her as an equal. They had been friends ever since.

Riley was just about to fall asleep when she heard her door open and close.

"Hetty it's late and I'm tired."

"I'll only be a moment. Your car arrived today and I wanted to deliver it."

"What do you mean my car?" Riley sat up and looked at Hetty.

She was holding out a set of keys. "All my agents have cars supplied for them."

"I'm not one of your agents."

Hetty smiled at her with a not yet smile. Yeah Riley knew where Hetty was going with this.

Hetty handed her a set of keys.

"Ok let's go see what I get to drive."

They went outside and Riley's heart stopped. Sitting there was a brand new black Porsche Cayenne SUV.

"I figured you'd like this one."

"Hetty all I can say is wow." Riley took a seat in the car and smiled. Boy she loved the new car smell. "Too bad I'll have to wait till Sam gets back to drive it for work."

"Ah yes Mr. Callen refuses to let you drive."

"Hetty this is very nice but I don't mind driving my jeep for work."

"No but your jeep is a two seater soft top. You need something more in keeping with the job."

"You know what I'm too tired to argue with you. Thank you for the car."

"You are most welcome. I will see you at work on Monday." Hetty walked off and got into her Jag and drove off.

Riley smiled to herself and went back into the house no longer tired. She pulled on jean shorts and a tank top, slipped her feet into some flip flops and grabbed her gun and house keys. She slipped into the car and drove off.

CALLEN

Callen wanted to hit something. He was so wound up that he couldn't sit still. Finally around ten he decided to go grab more beer as he had drank his last one the night before. After picking up the beer he decided he was hungry and stopped to pick up something at his favorite take out place.

He put in his order and went out to wait by his car for it to be ready. All around him were rich kids showing off in their uber expensive cars that their daddy bought them. This was the worst part of LA to Callen. All that money wasted on people who had no idea what the world was really like.

He bet that Riley was one of these kids not too long ago. She may not act spoiled but anyone with her kind of family had to be deep down.

Just as Callen was watching some very skimpy dressed girls get into a Corvette, a Porsche pulled up next to him. To his surprise Riley got out of it. She was wearing a tight tank top and tiny shorts and had her blond hair loose and down her back. He had to admit she looked good. He then remembered he didn't like her and put a smirk on his face.

"Nice car O'Neill."

"Well if it isn't Mr. Grumpy Pants."

Great just what Riley needed tonight.

"Figured you'd drive something like this."

"I drive a crappy jeep. Hetty dropped this off for me tonight. Said it was a work perk."

Callen watched as she looked down at her phone. "My order is ready." She smiled at him and sauntered into the restaurant.

"Hey Riley here's your order."

"Thanks Meg. Hey you know that guy out front?"

"Yeah he's waiting on his order."

"Put it on my tab ok."

"He a friend of yours?"

"Not really but I like messing with him."

"You got it."

"Oh and add extra bacon to whatever he ordered."

Meg laughed and went to change Callen's order. Riley walked out and went straight to her car. She opened the car door and put her bag in on the passenger's seat. Riley then stood back up and blew Callen a kiss before laughing at the look on his face. She got in the car and backed out blasting Pittbull on her way out of the parking lot.

Callen stood there with his mouth hanging open. His phone buzzed and he looked at it. His order was up. He walked in and pulled out a twenty.

"Your order has been paid for."

Meg had to hold back a smile at the pissed off look on Callen's face. Wait till he saw all the extra bacon.

Callen drove home and headed into his living room. He opened his box and his jaw dropped again. There was at least a pound of bacon on his burger. A little note was stuck in too. *Riley said to add some extra bacon. Enjoy.*

SAM

Sam Hanna sat on a sandy beach a beer in his hand and watched his wife and kids play in the water. When Hetty told him to take a three week vacation he figured she had finally gone batty. But no she wanted to stick Callen and Riley together to see what happened.

He chuckled and wondered if Riley had driven Callen crazy yet. His partner did not like the newest member of the team at all. Riley seemed more amused with Callen then upset.

Hetty had a habit of finding matches for her team. Kensi and Deeks, Eric and Nell. Now Callen and Riley. Only Sam didn't think this was a good match as they were too much alike to really mesh.

Sam could hear Cam scream as her mom chased her down the beach. If Hetty wanted to drive Callen up the wall and give him a three week vacation then she could have her way.

SATURDAY MORNING.

Kensi looked behind her and timed the wave. She started paddling towards the shore and slowly stood. Kensi was aware of Deeks close by. It took only a matter of seconds for them to both reach the sand. Deeks fell off somewhere behind her while Kensi made it too the shallows.

"Oh yeah." Said Kensi as she stood waiting on Deeks to pull himself up out of the water.

"Nice wave Princess."

"Thanks."

"So how about we grab some food."

"You read my mind." Kensi said. They grabbed their stuff and headed up to the food trucks.

"So tacos, or burgers?" asked Deeks.

"Tacos."

"You got it."

Kensi grabbed a table while Deeks got the food. She was watching her super-hot boyfriend when some random guy sat down next to her.

"Hey pretty lady why are you sitting her alone."

"I'm not alone."

"Well I don't see any one here with you."

"He's right over there." Kensi pointed to Deeks who had his back to them.

"Well he's not here right now. So how about you give me your number."

"How about I don't."

"Look bitch."

"Excuse me but what did you just call my girlfriend?"

Deeks put the tray down and reached into his bag to pull out his badge. He showed it to the guy and he got up and muttered something under his breath before walking away.

"Wow that was hot."

Deeks waited till the guy was long gone before he sat down to eat.

"I can't believe I just had to chase a guy off."

Kensi smiled at him and ran her foot up his leg.

"Kensi what are you doing?"

"That was a major turn on."

Deeks smiled at her. "Well eat your lunch and we'll head home and spend the rest of the day with you showing me how much of a turn on it was."

Kensi smiled back and dug into her food.

MONDAY MORNING.

Deeks walked in behind Kensi a huge smile on his face. Eric and Nell both gave him a look.

"Yeah I don't want to know why he has that smile." Said Eric as they headed up the stairs.

"Oh come on you know exactly why he has that smile." Said Nell bumping into Eric laughing.

Callen was at his desk and was annoyed at how annoyed Deeks being happy made him. He didn't need a complication like a girlfriend at all. Although he could use a warm body for a few hours. He looked up as Riley walked past him.

"Morning Riley." Said Kensi.

"Hey Kens, Deeks." Riley looked at Callen. "Mr. Grumpy Pants."

Deeks almost snorted his coffee across the room.

"Oh that is a good one. Need to text it to Sam."

"Thanks for the bacon burger Friday night."

"Any time."

"You bought Callen dinner Friday?" Kensi looked confused.

"Yes I did."

Callen did not look happy about this. Riley just looked smug about it. Kensi shook her head.

Eric called them for a case a few minutes later. Deeks and Kensi went to talk to the family while Callen and Riley went to the crime scene.

Riley slid on a pair of sunglasses and settled in to let Callen drive. He pulled into traffic and headed for the highway.

"So what is it like to have your dad a senator?"

"He's spent most of his career in DC and mom and I spent our time here in LA."

"At least you have two parents, I don't remember mine."

Riley looked over at Callen. "What happened to them?"

"My mom was killed by a crazy Romanian Gyspy family and I have no idea what happened to my dad. All I know is he was KGB and sent to a Russian prison camp."

"Ok that beats my absentee parents."

"Your mom wasn't around?"

"Nope. Dad has his life and she has hers. I was more of an afterthought." Riley looked out the car window. "Don't get me wrong my parents are good people they just can't live together."

Callen also got the idea they couldn't live with her either.

Callen stayed quiet for the rest of the drive. Riley didn't say anything either.

Neither team found anything helpful by the end of the day. Deeks nearly avoided being pepper sprayed by a 90 year old woman when he was cutting thru her back yard. Kensi was still laughing at him for this.

"Alright everyone go home and get some rest. Tomorrow we will start fresh." Said Hetty.

"Come on Fern I'll buy the pizza you buy the beer."

"You're on Shaggy."

Riley picked up her bag and started past Callen.

"You have plans tonight?" asked Callen.

"Right now I think I just want to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Callen watched her walk out the door. Behind him he heard Granger.

"Told you so."

Up next.

Kensi introduces Deeks to her mom as her boyfriend.

Callen manages to really piss off Riley which amuses everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The week was going slow. Two open cases and no leads on either one. At least no one was trying to blow up the city. Kensi walked in from the lunch run and put a bag down on her desk.

"Ok Deeks here's your." Kensi handed Deeks a box. "Callen yours plus extra bacon."

Callen smiled and took his.

"And Riley here is yours. Thanks for buying today."

"No problem."

Everyone sat down to eat when Kensi's phone rang.

"Hi mom. No I'm just eating lunch. No it's ok that you called." Kensi listened for a few minutes.

"Um mom that's nice and all and I'm sure he's a nice guy but I'm seeing someone."

Deeks head shot up and he almost dropped his turkey burger.

"Well you remember Marty?" Kensi smiled over at him. "Yeah mom the cop. Well he's an agent now and he's also my boyfriend."

Deeks felt proud that Kensi was willing to tell her mom. Callen chuckled at her and had a fry tossed at his head by Riley who gave him a shut up and don't start look.

Callen rolled his eyes at her and ate the fry that she had thrown.

"Ok mom how about this weekend Marty and I come over for dinner?" Kensi smiled. "Ok sounds good we will see you Saturday."

"Wow meeting the parents Deeks, better do something with your hair." Joked Callen. He got hit with another fry.

"Callen behave or I'm not buying you lunch anymore."

Callen looked at Riley and gave her a look. She smirked back at him.

"So um dinner at your moms."

"Deeks she likes you already so you'll be fine."

"What if she doesn't like us being together?"

"We will be fine, don't worry."

"Miss Blye is correct you have no reason to worry Mr. Deeks." Hetty said joining them. "I'll have something in wardrobe for you to wear to your dinner." Hetty smiled at him. "At least I can trust you not to lose the pants."

"Hetty that was one time." Said Callen.

"Wait you lost your pants? On an operation?" Riley asked. She leaned back on the couch and burst out laughing. "Callen how in the world did you manage that?"

"It just happened." Callen shrugged and tried to finish his lunch. Riley on the other hand had given up on eating to tease Callen.

"How does one lose his pants in the middle of an operation?" Riley looked at Callen and smiled. "Unless you were a bit busy and forgot where you dropped them. Was she a blond, oh I know red head."

"Neither, can we just drop it ok?"

"I lost my shoes once but then I was drunk at the time."

Kensi and Deeks were trying not to laugh at their team mates. Callen was looking like he wanted to crawl under his desk and Riley was not letting up.

"Ok look I'll tell you but you can't tell Hetty." Said Callen as he moved to sit next to Riley. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Oh man she would kill you if she knew."

"Wait how come your telling her and not us?" said Kensi.

"So I can get her to stop bugging me about it." Callen said. He looked down at her fries.

"Oh just take them already." Riley said.

Callen got up with the fries and went back to his desk.

Deeks looked over at Kensi. "So should we bring wine, dessert?"

"I'll call mom tonight and ask her."

"Maybe I should bring both." Deeks said to himself. "Callen's right I should get a haircut."

"No do not cut your hair." Said Kensi. "I love your hair."

Deeks looked at her and smiled. "Always knew you did."

THAT NIGHT.

"Hi mom just a quick question what should be bring to dinner?"

Kensi listened to her mom talk. "Are you sure because Marty really wants to bring something." Kensi smiled. "Ok I'll let him know."

An hour later Deeks walked into the house with Monty and their dinner.

"Mom said to bring dessert."

"Ok we can pick something up on the way. Maybe cheesecake or one of those triple chocolate cakes you love so much."

"Mom is grilling steaks so either would work."

Deeks dropped to the couch and opened his arms. Kensi snuggled into his chest. "This is perfect."

"Yes it is."

They sat like that till both of them started to yawn. "Come on Shaggy lets go to bed."

"Monty you get the couch. Mommy and Daddy need some alone time." Said Deeks. Monty looked up at him then jumped up onto the couch and yawned himself.

Kensi came out of the bathroom wearing one of Deeks LAPD shirts and panties. Deeks dropped his jeans and openly gawked at her.

"I wondered where that shirt went to."

"Oh I almost forgot I had Hetty get you something."

"Really, should I be worried?"

"No you nut." Kensi handed him a wrapped bundle. Deeks took it and made a face before carefully unwrapping it. Inside was a NCIS hoodie, and two tee shirts.

"The sweat pants were on back order so you'll get them as soon as your size comes in."

"Wow Kensi these are amazing."

"Well you are an agent now." Said Kensi kneeling on the bed next to Deeks. "All agents get these when they go thru training.

Deeks smiled at Kensi and then leaned over to kiss her. "I'll thank Hetty in the morning. He put the items aside then joined Kensi in the bed again.

"Stop worrying about dinner on Saturday. Mom really likes you."

"I like her too."

"Deeks you keep joking about us having kids someday well my mom will want to be there and to help with the kids so you need to get used to the idea of having a family."

"You want to have kids with me?"

"That is what you got out of that?"

"Well yeah of course. I mean me, you, mutant ninja assassins." Deeks said as he pushed Kensi onto her back.

"I didn't say I want kids right away."

"I know it's only been a few weeks I need to slow down and give you time."

"Your speed is just fine. I just want to wait a year or two before we start thinking about kids. It's a big step and we are both just starting our careers and I don't want to mess that up."

"You don't think I'm scared?" Deeks kissed Kensi slowly. "I have no idea how to be a dad. I'm going to be bugging Sam all the time for help."

"Well Sam's a great dad and I'm sure he'd be happy to give you pointers." Kensi wrapped her arms around Deeks neck. "What I do know is no matter what we stick together. I will not have either of us running. I jump you jump ok?"

"You got it princess."

Deeks moved over next to Kensi and pulled her in tight. Nothing beat falling asleep with the woman you loved tucked against you.

THE NEXT DAY.

Callen was sitting at his desk checking his emails when a white paper bad dropped onto the keyboard.

"Yes there is extra bacon."

"Thanks."

Callen didn't know what to expect next from Riley. He was mean to her and she was nice to him. Granger was right he needed to get over his issues with her sooner rather than later.

Deeks walked in dropped his bag and headed over to Hetty's desk.

"Mr. Deeks what can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to thank you for the shirts."

"Oh yes. Your pants should be here next week."

"Sweet. I'm sure Kensi will just steal them in time."

Hetty chuckled. "Yes I believe she has already taken a pair of Callen's."

Deeks walked over to the desks. "Kensi please give Callen back his sweat pants please."

"What?"

"Hetty said you have a pair of his pants, give them back."

"Oh yeah I forgot I had them."

"What don't look at me you know she steals stuff." Said Callen putting his hands up.

"Kensi….." whined Deeks.

"Ok fine I'll dig them out tonight.

"Thank you."

Deeks went back to his desk. Riley looked at Kensi then at Callen. It was like working with little kids.

Eric stood at the top of the steps and tossed a paper airplane down to the team. On it was written *We got a case*

They all laughed at this and headed up stairs. Turned out a Navy Pilot has gone missing. Like always Kensi and Deeks got the family.

"So Kensi I was thinking stopping at the crab shack for lunch."

"Oh that sounds good."

Deeks smiled and looked out the window. "So did you notice that Riley brought Callen breakfast?"

"Yes I did. Maybe those two are starting to like each other."

"I hope so." Deeks liked Riley a lot and considered her one of his closest friends. "I would hate to see Riley leave."

Kensi smiled over at Deeks as she pulled the car up in front of the pilot's house. "Ok partner let's get to work."

It was almost two when Callen and Riley finished up at the base. They had a two hour or more drive back to the office.

"There's a great diner near here for lunch." Said Callen.

"Ok I could eat."

Callen drove to the diner and parked. They walked in and took a booth.

"So Kensi has your pants huh?"

"She got soaked on an operation and I lent them to her to wear she never gave them back."

"Ok remind me never to leave my stuff where she can get to it." Riley said as she looked over the menu.

"Don't worry Hetty supplies her with all the Prada she can wear."

Riley looked up at him. "Um yeah I've never worn Prada once."

"Ok whatever thousand dollar jeans you wear."

"I'll have you know everything I own came off the rack. The only designer things I own are my sunglasses and they were a gift from my dad."

Callen looked up and saw the look on Riley's face. She was pissed and he couldn't blame her.

"Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No you shouldn't have."

The waitress came and took their orders. Riley looked out the window then back at Callen.

"You're an ass."

Callen felt like laughing at her but didn't.

"I'm sorry you find the fact that I have money a bad thing. Do us both a favor and get the hell over it." Riley leaned back in the booth and looked at him. "What the hell is your problem any ways?"

Callen groaned. "Look it's not you ok?"

"Then what the hell is it?"

"I grew up in foster homes. There was one where the family was very well off." Callen looked out the window. "I was there about a month. The entire time I was barely fed and the dad loved to hit me. I had to watch their own kids get handed everything and anything and I wasn't aloud anything."

"Callen I'm sorry." Riley looked at him. "I'll have you know my parents may not have been around a lot but I was never handed anything. I had to earn what I wanted. The trust fund was set up by my Grandfather when I was born. I never met him because he died a few weeks before I was born."

Callen looked at her.

"Look just try not being such an ass all the time ok?"

"I'll try, but your still buying lunch."

Riley laughed at him and Callen smiled.

"And I want dessert too."

"Well no one can call you a cheap date."

DENSI

"Oh man this is too good." Said Deeks as he ate his crab chowder.

Kensi shook her head at him and dug into her crab cakes. "I love this place. We should bring my mom her some time for lunch."

"We can do that."

Just then Deeks looked over at a family sitting nearby. He smiled. The kids were so cute trying to figure out how to crack the crabs to get to the meat.

"We need to bring our kids here someday too."

Kensi looked over too. "Someday Deeks."

"Yeah I know stop pushing you."

"I never said you were pushing me." Kensi laughed. "But even if we have a kid next year they will be too little to bring her to eat crab for a while."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

THE MISSION.

"So what are you going to do when Sam is back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I won't be around to buy you lunch every day."

Callen stopped walking and looked at her funny. Riley laughed at him and kept walking. Kensi and Deeks watched them from their desks.

"What's wrong with Callen?" asked Kensi.

"Oh he just realized he only gets free lunch for another week."

"Sam never buys me lunch." Said Callen.

"Doesn't he usually make you pay?" asked Kensi.

"Yeah and he's always ordering weird little eggs and fungus." This made every one laugh.

"Don't laugh Deeks, at least your partner doesn't eat weird expensive foods."

"Hey have you ever seen Kensi eat?" Deeks said shocked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kensi trying to laugh at Deeks.

"Nothing partner."

Callen looked over at Riley. "I'm going to miss my free meals."

Riley rolled her eyes at him. "Do I have to give you a food allowance?"

"No just buy me dinner once a week."

Riley burst out laughing. "Maybe all depends on what's in it for me?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

SATURDAY DINNER

Deeks accepted a nice new dress shirt from Hetty for his family dinner. He paired it with a pair of dark blue jeans and dress boots. Kensi chose a dark blue dress and heals.

"Wow Fern you look amazing."

"So do you."

Kensi made a circle so Deeks could check her out. He pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

They stopped and picked up a cheesecake then headed across town to Julia's house. She smiled brightly when she opened the door for them.

"Marty it's so nice to see you again."

"You too Julia."

"Now I have the steaks on the grill so let's go out back shall we."

Deeks was put in charge of the steaks while Kensi and Julia talked. Deeks enjoyed listening to the two women talk. The steaks turned out great. Deeks didn't feel the least bit out of place with Kensi's mom.

"So Marty what made you decide to become an agent?"

"My boss at LAPD wanted me to go on an undercover op that could have lasted years. I refused to take it. No way I was leaving Kensi that long."

"See I told you he liked you."

"Mom." Kensi laughed.

"I am simply happy for both of you." Julia said. "Your dad would have loved Marty."

"I know he would have." Kensi said as she reached over and took Deeks hand.

Later that night as they drove home.

"I really like your mom."

"She really likes you." Kensi said laughing. "She thinks you're good for me."

"We are good for each other."

"Yes we are."

SATURDAY AFTERNOON CALLEN AND RILEY.

Callen was board. He had nothing to do and it was driving him crazy. So for the hell of it he decided to drop in on Riley. He had gotten Nell to give him her address.

Malibu it figured. Thought Callen as he drove towards his goal. Callen found the house at the end of the street and pulled into the driveway. He spotted her car in the driveway next to a very beat up jeep and a motorcycle. "I wonder if Hetty knows she had the bike."

Callen rang the bell but no one answered so he walked around to the back. He found Riley sitting on a lounge chair wearing a bikini top and cut off jean shorts.

"Ok from now on I'm calling you Malibu Barbie."

Riley looked up from her book. "You're an ass."

"Yeah I know."

She shook her head. "Beer is in the fridge. Just make sure to shut the door, I don't want the cat getting out. And no matter what he tells you do not feed him."

Callen walked into the house and looked around. Sitting on the floor was a very large tabby cat. He watched ever move Callen made. Callen spotted some framed photos of Riley and her parents as one of her and Hetty from years ago. The house had the basics, as far as he could tell but little else.

He found the kitchen and got two beers out of the fridge. The cat meowed up at him and pawed at his leg.

"Sorry boy but Riley said I can't feed you."

He laughed at the cat and headed back outside.

"Nice cat."

"He came with the house."

"Bit fat."

"That's why I said not to let him out or feed him. He had a problem with stealing food from the neighbors."

Callen took the chair next to her and handed her a beer. "I like the house."

"Thanks. My mom insisted on buying it for me. I was happy with my little apartment but it's easier to pick my battles."

"Does Deeks know you have a beach house?"

"That's his board over there next to mine. He comes and surfs with me sometimes."

"So how did you two meet anyways?"

"Deeks and I want the academy together. He was the only one there who treated me with respect."

"And you've been friends ever since?"

"Yep."

They sat there and drank their beer while they traded *you will not believe what Deeks did this one time* stories.

It was almost two when they were interrupted.

"Riley dear I need to ask a favor."

Riley and Callen both looked up as a very well dressed older version of Riley joined them.

"Oh my what do we have here?"

"Mom this is Callen."

"Mrs. O'Neill it's nice to meet you."

"The same here."

"Now about that favor mom?"

"What oh never mind I'll get my assistant to take care of it. After all I wouldn't want to interrupt your date."

"It's not a date mom."

"Whatever you say my dear." She looked at Callen. "He's not gay is he?"

"MOM!"

"Well you can't blame me. I want grandchildren."

Callen almost choked on his beer.

"Callen I hope to see you at my dinner party soon."

"That would be nice."

Rebecca O'Neill looked Callen up and down once. "Is Callen your first or last name?"

"Last. My first name is G."

"As in the letter, well it is LA." She then hugged Riley. "You have to bring him to dinner. Your father will have a stroke that you actually found a man."

Callen heard this and tried not to laugh.

"We'll see mom."

"Now you promised you'd bring a date."

"I know mom."

Rebecca said her good byes and left them standing there.

"I'm so sorry about that. My mom can be a bit intense."

"So you've never bought a man home before?"

"No, I don't let people know about my family. It's just safer that way."

"What do you mean safer?"

"Kensi said you wanted to know why I became a cop?"

"Yes."

"When I was 12 I met a girl at the beach. We became fast friends even though she was from a working class family. My dad helped her dad find work when he lost his job and both families just became very close. It was the summer that we both turned 14. Mia had said something to another friend about my family having money." Riley stood at the railing and looked out at the water.

"Something happened?"

"Yeah, the friend she told, told her dad and he saw dollar signs. He grabbed us both from the beach. My nanny was only feet away and she couldn't do anything it happened so fast."

Riley turned to look at Callen. "They separated us and I never saw Mia again. They taped her mouth and she had an asthma attack and they did nothing to help her."

"She died?"

"Yeah. Two weeks before her birthday. My dad had me take self-defense from the time I was little as well as survivalist training. I found a way out of the house where they were keeping me. I was lucky. They had planned on killing me after they got the ransom."

"Shit."

"I decided at that point I wanted to put people like that behind bars. I never even figured out any other option. It was become a cop that was it."

"Ok I'll never say another word about you being a rich cop."

Riley rolled her eyes at Callen. "How about another beer?"

"Sounds good."

A few hours later.

Riley looked at Callen. "So do you want to order a pizza or go out?"

"I know a great steak place."

"Oh I know what you can do to earn that dinner a week."

"Let me guess I have to be your date to your mom's dinner party?"

"Yep and you have to wear a suit."

Callen groaned, Riley laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the last day that Callen and Riley had to work together. For the most part they had managed to get thru the last week without any major problems. Callen kept calling her Malibu Barbie and after finding out about Callen's blood feud she started calling him gyspy boy.

Granger only shook his head at them and tried to stay out of the way. Hetty seemed more smug than usual thinking her plan was working.

"Well partner it's our last day together." Said Callen.

Riley looked up from her paperwork. "You sound like I'm going somewhere."

"Your not are you?"

"Other than home no I'll be back Monday. Told Hetty she had me for six months."

This was new to Callen.

"You're going back to LAPD after six wait now it would be five months?"

"I don't know haven't decided yet."

Callen looked at her for a good minuet. "You can't leave."

Riley finished her paperwork and leaned back in her chair. Kensi and Deeks had stopped working to watch the show.

"Yeah not really up to you."

"Guys a little help here?"

"Callen is right you need to stay here with us." Said Kensi.

"Hetty thinks that you will become an agent if you stick around long enough." Added Deeks.

"I know Deeks. She's been trying to get me to jump ship for years."

"So why don't you?" asked Deeks. "Your liked just a tiny bit more than I am at LAPD."

"True but then those asses at headquarters win."

"I bet we can change your mind before the six months are up." Said Deeks.

"I'm with Deeks." Said Callen.

"Oh you just don't want to lose out on your free meals." Said Riley.

"Not true." Callen smiled at her. "Ok only partly true."

Riley stood and got her things together. "Come on Gyspy boy I'll buy you dinner."

"Ok but I get to choose the place."

"Don't you always."

Kensi and Deeks smiled as they watched their friends leave.

"I give it a year and those two will be living together." Said Deeks.

"You only want that so you can talk Riley into letting you have the beach house."

"Now Fern do you think I'd do that?"

"Yes."

Deeks laughed. "Come one Princess lets go get dinner."

Riley followed Callen to his choice for dinner. It was a local fish place that looked like it was going to cost her a pretty penny. She got out and walked over to Callen.

"This is going to cost me isn't it?"

Callen only smiled and put his hand out to her. Riley looked at his hand and slowly slipped hers into it. She let Callen tug her up the walk and into the restaurant.

"Reservations for Callen."

"Yes sir we have your table ready."

Riley leaned into him as they walked.

"How long have you planned this?"

"About a week."

"This is not a date so don't get any ideas Gyspy boy."

They got to the table that was located out on the patio overlooking the water.

"You're holding my hand so I'd say it is a date."

Riley's eyes got huge and she tugged her hand out of Callen's. He simply smiled at her.

As Riley looked over the menu she decided to mess with Callen. "So if this is a date does that mean you're paying?"

Callen looked up at her and Riley had to laugh. "Don't worry Callen I wasn't expecting you to break into your wallet. When was the last time that thing saw daylight anyways?"

"Ha ha very funny."

They ordered then sat back to watch a sail boat make its way past the restaurant.

"So excited to have Sam back Monday?"

"I guess so."

"I asked Hetty if I was getting a partner."

Callen looked over at her.

"What did she say?"

"Apparently not." Riley shrugged. "She said I'm going to work either with you and Sam or Kensi and Deeks and maybe with Nell on occasion."

"You're not happy with that?"

"I don't know. This job is dangerous. It's hard enough to have your partners back but to toss in a third wheel, well it can make things dangerous."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

Their meals came and the dug in. Riley had to admit this place had great food. They talked about everyday things as they ate. Riley passed on dessert as did Callen. They were just about ready to leave when Callen's phone rang.

"It's Sam." He answered it. "Hey big guy what's up?"

"Just got home and wanted to check in with my partner is all."

"I'm good."

Riley looked over at Callen. He refused to look at her so she figured Sam was asking about her.

"Yeah Riley is fine too."

She could hear Sam laughing over the phone.

"Sam get a grip will you?"

Riley had to smile at him. Callen was caught and Sam was not going to let him live it down.

"Yes I know she's a cop. We're just friends Sam."

Riley snorted and Callen looked over at her. "Friends who are on a date according to you."

"What Sam? Yeah Riley was just saying hi. Ok I'll talk to you later."

"Oh you are so busted mister."

"Look Sam thinks I need a girlfriend he keeps trying to set me up with his wife's friends."

"But yet you still told him we're just friends." Riley was loving the way Callen was freaking out over this.

"He'll never let me live it down if I start dating a cop."

"Hey I never said I was willing to date you."

"Give it time."

"Yeah I don't think so." Riley said as she brushed past Callen. He tried to snag her hand but she was too fast. She simply looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

DENSI

"Oh Deeks don't stop." Kensi said as Deeks pushed into her from behind. The headboard kept hitting the wall and Kensi laughed. "Your neighbors are gonna be pissed at us for all the noise." Said Kensi as she pushed back against Deeks.

"Don't care. Anyways they are out of town for a week." Deeks moaned and sunk into Kensi again. "No one to hear."

"Good." Kensi said then let out a scream as she came. Deeks yell out a few swear words as he came filling her.

They lay there afterwards waiting for their breathing to slow. "I am so glad your mine." Said Kensi as she ran a finger down Deeks chest.

"Kensi I was yours from the moment we met."

Kensi laughed. "Yeah I remember the nice tent in your shorts that day at the gym.

"What can I say my body knew before my head did."

"Are you going surfing tomorrow?"

"Was thinking about it."

"Mind if I come with you?"

"Princess you can follow me anywhere."

The next morning Riley sat on her board waiting on the next wave. She started paddling into the shore as it approached and stood at just the right moment. It took only seconds to ride the wave into the shallows. Once she did Riley noticed she was being watched.

Picking up her board she made her way onto the beach and up to the steps that led to her deck.

"Little early isn't it Hetty?"

"Oh not that early."

Riley pulled her wet suit down and off then put it over the railing to dry.

"So what do I owe this visit?"

"Oh I was just wondering how your date with Mr. Callen went last night?"

"It wasn't a date."

Hetty chuckled.

"Hetty you know I don't date people I work with."

"We all change our rules at some points."

Riley looked at her current boss and rolled her eyes.

"The two of you are getting along these days?"

"Yes Hetty we are getting along."

"Well that's a start."

ACROSS TOWN.

Callen stopped running and bent over to catch his breath.

"Oh come on G we still have five miles to go."

"You are crazy."

"I can't help it you have no stamina."

"I do too. Just not for running a marathon at six a.m."

"So sorry to pull you out of Riley's bed this morning."

Callen stood up and looked at Sam.

"I wasn't in her bed."

"Ok she was in yours."

"Far from it Sam."

"G I leave you alone for three weeks with a smoking hot woman and you only got one real date out of her."

"She says it wasn't a date. I didn't actually ask her out."

Sam burst out laughing at his partner.

"Sad G very sad."

"Oh shut up and run."

MONDAY MORNING.

"Mom that is not happening." Riley said into her phone as she walked into the Mission.

"No Mom I'm serious not happening." Callen looked up at her a bit concerned. Sam simply sat back waiting to see what was going to happen. Callen had already told him about meeting her mom and getting invited to dinner.

"Mom I agreed to your dinner party that was all. No I will not ask him. Mom don't you dare."

Riley looked at Callen. "Ok fine I'll see you then."

"What am I roped into doing now?"

"Dinner Friday night with my parents."

"I thought the dinner party was next week?"

"It is but dad wants to meet you."

Sam burst out laughing. "G you should see your face. Meeting the old man way to go after only two months."

"I have to wear a suit don't I?"

"Well dinner is at the country club so yes."

This made Sam laugh even louder.

"Ok what's so funny?" asked Deeks.

"G is having dinner with the parents on Friday and he has to wear a suit."

"Oh poor Callen." Said Kensi.

"I will have a suit ready for you Friday Mr. Callen."

"Thanks Hetty."

"Now the Senator is on several boards that are aware of what we do so behave yourself."

Callen shook his head. This was not what he had planned.

Riley was about to scream. She had made it a point to never introduce any guy to her parents. Plus the fact that her parents didn't know she had gone to work for Hetty. Unless her dad already knew and this was all one of his tests. After all he was good friends with the SECNAV.

Oh he would just love the fact that someone like Callen was interested in her. Ex CIA just like her dad. The rest of the day Riley tried to avoid Callen. Thankfully she was working with Kensi and Deeks.

"So you and Callen huh?" asked Deeks as they rode back to the office.

"Don't start Deeks."

"Oh come on you two look good together."

"I don't date people I work with."

"Neither did I." said Kensi. "Things change."

"Hetty said the same thing to me."

"Ok look at it this way." Deeks said. "If I had introduced you to Callen say six months ago as a blind date would you have been attracted to him?"

Riley thought for a moment. "Maybe."

"So don't totally give up on the idea."

"I'm just not sure about him meeting my parents."

"Yeah your mom can be a little intense." Deeks said. "And your dad just scares me."

Kensi laughed at this then snorted.

"Just wait Kensi till you meet them."

"You two could always come to the dinner party. I'm sure mom would love it."

"Sweet." Said Deeks.

"Deeks you were freaking out about dinner with my mom but you want to go to a fancy dinner party?"

"Kens I'm telling you the food is to die for. I've been to one before her mom goes all out and she sends everyone home with a bottle of very expensive wine and usually something sweet."

"Ok I'm in."

"I'll let my mom know on Friday. She always had a soft spot for Deeks."

"Yeah I remember the first time I went over their house to pick something up. Your mom fed me and offered to have a suit made for me because my pants looked too worn to her."

"Her mom had a suit made for you?"

"I said she offered." Deeks said. "I did end up with two pairs of very nice slacks and a few shirts."

"Wow. Maybe I should wear old shoes and your mom will give me some new ones." Laughed Kensi.

"Knowing my mom she would."

"I can't believe your mom is so generous."

"My grandfather was born in Belfast and was dirt poor. He came to America when he was 16 and built his business from the ground up. He taught my mom that no matter how much you had there were others who had nothing. He did what he could to help those who needed it." Riley said as they pulled into the garage. "That's why my mom is on so many charity boards."

"Also explains why you keep buying Callen food." Joked Deeks.

"No I just hate to see a grown man pout." This had them all laughing.

When they walked into the bullpen Callen was arguing with Sam over dinner.

"Yeah I'm not really in the mood for Indian Sam."

"Well I am."

"So pick up some take out then."

"Oh come on G you're not going to buy your partner dinner on his first day back?"

"No I'm not."

"G I think your girl has you spoiled."

"I'm not his girl."

Callen smirked at her.

"Ok G how about Korean?"

"I was thinking about Pizza."

"G Pizza is not healthy."

"Don't care."

"Fine go to dinner with your girl then." Sam said trying not to laugh.

"Oh thanks Sam." Said Riley.

By the end of the day Riley managed to leave without Callen seeing. She headed home and got changed. On her way down the steps she heard something. She backed up and grabbed a gun she kept in a dresser at the top of the stairs and crept downstairs.

She moved to where the sound was and stopped dead. Callen stood at her table with two pizza boxes.

"Damn it Callen I could have shot you."

"Your door was unlocked."

"No it wasn't."

"Ok I picked the lock."

"Next time let me know you're here."

"Ok." Callen took the beer she handed him. "I got a meat lovers and extra pepperoni and bacon."

"You and your bacon."

"Hey I've seen you put away a good bit yourself."

"That was one time and I was hungry."

"So inside or out on the deck?"

"It's nice out let's eat on the deck."

They carried everything out and dug in.

"Deeks and Kensi want to come to the dinner party with us so you'll have someone to talk to."

"Really?"

"My mom loves Deeks."

Callen laughed.

Once most to the pizza was eaten Callen stretched out his legs and watched the water.

"I have to admit I like your house."

"You know one of these days you need to show me yours."

"Ok." Callen looked over at Riley. She had her bare legs pulled up and her arms wrapped around them. Her hair was pulled back and the slight wind was blowing a few strands around. It took his breath away.

Riley turned to look at him. "What?"

"Just thinking."

"More like staring."

Callen shrugged.

He stuck around another hour before heading home. Once he walked into his house he looked around. Maybe Sam was right. He needed to buy some stuff for the house. Callen walked into his bedroom. First off a bed. He looked down at the air mattress and sighed. Yes a bed was going to be a good idea. Maybe a couch too.

DENSI

"So Riley's mom really bought you pants?"

"Yep."

Deeks handed her a beer and sat down. "I was having money problems at the time. Most of my clothing came from a thrift store."

"That was so nice of her."

"Yeah. Do you know that Riley never asked me to pay that money back? She told me to pay it forward when I could."

"I'm glad you two met."

"So am I. Neither of us are well liked at LAPD. We used to get together for a few beers and bitch about the other cops."

"Don't you still do that?"

"Well yeah just not as often. A lot of the guys are real sexist pigs. The fact that Riley does twice the work as them doesn't help."

"I almost forgot I got you something." Kensi pulled out a small bag from behind a pillow on the couch.

Deeks looked at her and smiled. He opened up the bag and burst out laughing. Inside was a pair of superman boxers.

"I thought they would match my Wonder Woman bra."

"Kens I don't know what to say."

"Go try them on."

Deeks did as he was told. He came out a few moments later.

"Oh yeah that's my man."

Deeks felt a little funny. He really hoped that the guys never found out about this.

"Oh very Sexy there Deeks."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself there Kens."

"I'd be enjoying myself more in the bedroom."

Deeks laughed and walked over to her. He bent down and picked her up.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

FRIDAY NIGHT.

Callen was a wreck. In less than two hours two hours he would be having dinner with Rebecca and Richard O'Neill. He had never actually met any of his girlfriend parents before. Ok there hadn't been that many but still this was a bit moment.

"Mr. Callen your suit is waiting on you."

"Right Hetty coming."

As Callen finished getting dressed Hetty talked to him. "Now Richard was with the CIA for years. I believe you both know and have worked with some of the same people."

"I hope this is a good idea Hetty."

"Oh you will be fine." Hetty looked Callen over. "Rebecca already likes you."

"And you know this how?"

"Oh I had lunch with her the other day. She is very impressed with you."

"Riley is going to kill me."

Hetty chuckled. "Give the girl time. She's spent so much time hiding who she really is it's hard for her to open up to anyone."

"Hetty this dress is perfect thank you."

Callen turned to find Riley standing there in an off the shoulder blue dress that came to just below her knees.

"Wow."

Riley blushed and tried to ignore Callen.

"You look lovely my dear. I think we'll go with the grey dress for the dinner party and put Miss Blye in the other blue dress to match Mr. Deeks suit."

"Sounds good Hetty." Riled turned to Callen who was still staring at her. "Callen close your mouth and remember to breath."

"Sorry but you look amazing."

Kensi had helped Riley with her hair and had done some fancy up do that she had seen in a magazine.

"Thank Kensi she did my hair and makeup."

"I'll buy her lunch next week."

Callen never took his eyes off her.

Callen let Riley drive as she knew where they were going. It took forty five minutes in traffic to reach the restaurant. It sat at a high cliff that looked out over the ocean.

"Nice place."

"Thanks. This was one of the last places my grandfather bought before he died. Mom totally renovated it about five years ago."

"Wait your family owns this place."

"Yep. Oh and Hetty has a few shares in it too."

Callen shook his head.

They pulled up to the front door. The valet smiled at Riley. "Miss O'Neill good to see you. Your parents are in the private dining room."

"Thanks Tommy."

Callen put his arm out to her and Riley took it. She led the way thru the packed restaurant to the back where the private dining room waited. They walked in and Rebecca hurried over.

"Oh Riley look at you." She hugged her daughter. "And Callen so handsome."

"Agent Callen nice to finally meet you." Richard said putting his hand out to the younger man. "I've heard a lot of stories about you."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"None of that sir stuff. Richard will do just fine." He looked at Riley. "Or dad your choice."

"Dad seriously."

"What pumpkin?"

"Pumpkin?" Callen said looking at Riley.

"Don't start with me Callen."

"Now let's have a seat dinner will be served soon." Said Richard.

"I hope you don't mind Callen I had the chef prepare some of his best dishes."

"That's fine."

"As long as there is bacon somewhere Callen will be happy." Said Riley.

Callen wasn't disappointed. The appetizer was bacon wrapped shrimp.

Riley talked to her mom while Callen talked to her dad about their time in the CIA.

After an hour Callen had decided he really liked her parents.

"So Callen how do you like working for Hetty?"

"Well it's interesting that's for sure."

Richard laughed. "Hetty pulled off some unbelievable things when we were at the CIA. The woman is a force to be reckoned with."

"That she is."

"Oh mom Deeks would love to bring his girlfriend to the dinner party to meet you."

"Oh how wonderful. It's been a while since I've seen Marty."

"Kensi can't wait to meet you. Deeks has been telling her stories."

Rebecca laughed. "Is there anything I need to know about Kensi?"

"Well she loves sweets." Said Callen. "Her dad was a Marine and she is an agent too."

"Oh good a strong woman. Marty needed a woman to take charge of him."

"Kensi does just that." Said Riley laughing.

"Our parties can run pretty late Callen so feel free to bring an overnight bag. Riley has space out in the pool house that everyone can stay at for the night."

"I'll let Deeks and Kensi know." Said Riley. She looked at Callen. "The beach house has two bedroom."

"Ok good because I don't want to watch those two go at it."

Dessert was served and coffee was brought out. Callen was stuffed but still managed to eat some of the chocolate cake put in front of him.

"This was a wonderful idea." said Rebecca. "It's so nice to see my little girl with such a wonderful man."

"Mom…"

"Oh come on my dear, it's not like I'm planning your wedding."

"You've had it planned since I was five."

Rebecca smiled at Callen and Callen almost choked. Yep in over his head for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Keep the reviews coming.

Is there something you think would make a funny moment let me know.

Up next the dinner party. Callen tries his best to impress Riley will it work or will it backfire. It will take a lot of ups and down and oh crap moments before Callen and Riley will make it work, or will they. Keep reading to find out.

Also this will be a rather long chapter enjoy.

Monday morning Riley walked in and smiled at Deeks. "I talked to my mom she wants everyone to pack a bag so we can just crash in the pool house. She said we're welcome to stay the weekend if we want."

"Sweet a mini vacation." Deeks then got serious. "Can I bring Monty?"

"Deeks I don't think her parents want Monty at their dinner party." Said Sam trying to laugh.

"Sure Deeks, we can introduce him to my mom's poodle."

"Deeks doesn't get along with poodles." Said Kensi remembering their case with the huge white dog.

"Your right but Monty loves a poodle."

"Just wondering but how many bedrooms does this pool house have?" asked Sam looking straight at Callen.

"Two." Said Deeks. "I crashed there before really nice."

"So G two rooms two couples."

"Yeah don't start Sam he's sleeping on the couch." Said Riley trying not to laugh at the look on Callen's face.

"Oh that reminds me we need a girls shopping night." Said Kensi. "I can't take Deeks into Victoria's Secret any longer."

"Deeks what did you do?" asked Callen.

"Nothing."

"He tried to join me in the fitting room."

Sam shook his head.

"I was trying to take her a bra she needed a different size in. I can't help it if the sales girl took it the wrong way."

"Yeah now he's banned."

Soon Eric called them up for a case. Callen pulled Riley aside and let the others go up first.

"Do I really have to sleep on the couch?"

"Callen you don't sleep to begin with so what's the big deal?" Riley said trying to keep a straight face.

"Not fair Pumpkin."

"Oh not you too. It's bad enough my dad still calls me that."

With the current case the girls couldn't do their shopping until Thursday night. Nell joined them for the hell of it.

"Ok I need a bra that will work with the dress Hetty has picked out for me." Said Kensi. She looked thru the blue ones till she found one that almost matched the color of the dress. "Oh perfect."

Riley didn't spend money on expensive bras so she was mostly there for Kensi.

"Ok Riley you need to pick something to knock Callen's socks off." Said Nell.

"Yeah no thank you."

"Oh come on you two are perfect for each other." Replied Nell.

"Nell just because everyone thinks it will work doesn't mean it will."

"Well It will never work if you don't give it a chance." Said Kensi from the other side of a clothing rack. "Here try this." She handed Riley a light blue baby doll.

Riley took it and looked at it like it was going to bite her hand off. She looked at a smiling Kensi and Nell.

"Fine I'll try it on but there is not a chance in Hell Callen will be seeing it this weekend."

Riley had just gotten home when she realized Callen's car was parked in her drive. "Oh great just what I wanted to come home to."

Callen was sitting on the deck drinking a beer. "Hey how was your shopping trip?"

He eyed the pink bag and smiled. "Going to model anything for me tonight?"

"In your dreams Callen."

"Every night."

Riley ran her things upstairs and put them in the closet then changed into shorts and a tank top. She grabbed a beer and joined Callen.

"You guys have fun?"

"Well I learned way more about Kensi and Deeks sex life then I ever wanted to or needed to know."

Callen choked on his beer. "Sorry about that."

"I didn't think Kensi was the sharing type. Guess I was wrong."

"So did you buy something for this weekend?"

"They made me."

Callen laughed at the look on her face.

"Oh come on it couldn't be that bad? Could it?"

"No not really but I can't believe I spent that much money on a little scrap of fabric that isn't meant to be worn more than five minutes."

Callen groaned and closed his eyes all different images dancing thru his mind.

Riley looked over at him and smirked. Ok so maybe he would get to see it this weekend.

DENSI.

Kensi packed her weekend bag and smiled at the thought of spending a weekend in a pool house with Deeks. From what Riley said you had to walk down a path that took you away from the main house to get to the pool and the pool house. It was secluded, had its own kitchen that Riley was sure her mom would have stocked plus plenty of space where the four of them would not be tripping all over each other.

They were heading there right after work the next day after they stopped for dinner first. Kensi packed two bathing suits but left out the towels as Riley said there would be some at the pool house. She packed a book even though she doubted it would get read.

Deeks was at the soup kitchen that night so she would see him when she picked him up for work. They decided to take one car to the O'Neill's house and leave the others parked at work.

Kensi was looking for her favorite tee shirt to wear to bed and pulled out the sweatpants she was supposed to return to Callen weeks ago. She'd give them to Riley as a joke instead.

Oh the look on Callen's face if Riley actually wore them this weekend. Oh that would be so funny. Kensi snickered as she pulled one of Deeks shirts over her head and got into bed.

FRIDAY.

The day went fast for the team. Sam headed home first as he promised his daughter he'd make dinner for her. The rest of the team piled their things into Riley's car and headed out. They stopped for dinner at a little restaurant that served really great food.

Deeks talked nonstop about the O'Neill's house.

"Kensi this place is so cool. It's like you walked into a movie set."

"Your mom likes to decorate huh?" said Kensi.

"Most of the stuff was my grandfathers. He collected anything old from Ireland he could get his hands on. Mom refuses to get rid of any of it. I can't blame her. Most of it should go to a museum."

"So Callen you never did say how the meet the parents dinner went?" said Deeks.

"It went good. Her dad and I got along relay well."

"Both my parents like him." Said Riley.

Callen smiled and put his arm on the back of Riley's chair.

Kensi and Deeks shared a look and tried not to laugh at them. Callen looked like he just won the lottery and Riley looked like she was going to be sick.

They drove up into the hills where the O'Neill's lived. The house was on a quiet street where from what Riley said a lot of movie stars lived. Deeks had his phone out just in case he spotted any.

Once they reached a shaded drive with a huge gate Riley pulled up and pushed a button on the speaker box.

"Yes."

"David it's me open up."

"Oh Riley welcome home."

The gate slid open and Riley drove up the shaded driveway. As soon as Kensi and Callen got a good look at the house they both were shocked. The house looked like a freaking castle.

"All I can say is WOW!" said Kensi.

"My grandfather bought the land and tore the original house down and built this one."

They pulled up to the side of the driveway and parked. Riley smiled when she saw her dad walking towards them.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Pumpkin." Richard said and hugged her. "Marty nice to see you again. This must be Kensi."

"Hello nice to meet you."

"Callen." Richard shook his hand.

"Hey dad."

Riley glared at him and Callen laughed.

"The pool house is ready and waiting. I'm taking your mother out for dinner so you kids enjoy yourselves."

Monty jumped out and started barking when he saw a pretty little white poodle running up to them.

The two dogs started to sniff each other.

"See told you he likes poodles."

Soon the two dogs ran off into the yard to play.

"Come on guys grab the bags." Said Riley. Kensi and Riley picked up their dress bags and let the guys grab the rest. They closed the gate so the dogs wouldn't get out and headed down the path to the pool house.

"My parents keep this path blocked off so no one will bother us if we leave the party early."

Once they saw the pool house Kensi nearly dropped her bag. "Ok this is amazing."

The pool had a waterfall and hot tub plus an grill and bar area. The House had sliding glass doors and looked like an Irish thatch house.

"Ok there is a bedroom on each side of the house. One bathroom in the middle."

"I call right side." Yelled Deeks as he went to put their bags into the room. "Come on Fern let's get changed and hit the pool."

Riley headed to the left and Callen followed. She hung her dress up in the closet and took her bag from him. Callen looked at the queen size bed then put his bag on a chair. He pulled out his trunks and looked at Riley. "I'll go change in the bathroom."

She looked at him but he was already on his way out of the room. Kensi passed him as she was entering.

"I have something for you."

Riley took the wrapped package and opened it. "Old sweats."

"They are Callen's." Kensi smiled and left the room fast.

Riley shook her head and put them away for now then slipped into her bathing suit. The guys were already out in the pool by the time she and Kensi joined them. Deeks was on a raft beer in hand while Callen was sitting on the edge holding two beers. He handed her one when she sat next to him.

"Thanks."

They watched as Kensi slipped into the water and swam over to Deeks. She took his beer from him before tipping the raft. Deeks went under and came up sputtering.

"Thanks Kensi."

"You looked hot."

Riley could tell something was bothering Callen. She bumped her shoulder into his.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I was just kidding about the bed you know. You don't have to sleep on the couch."

"Ok."

"Just an ok?"

"I like you ok. I just don't want to make a mess of this."

"What happened to you not dating cops?"

"What happened to you not dating people you work with?"

Riley shook her head. Just then Monty and Minnie came running over to the pool. Monty dove in splashing Deeks in the face. Minnie stood on the side barking at Monty to come out and play again.

"See told you they'd get along." Said Riley.

Monty swam to the steps and climbed out spraying Callen and Riley with water before running off again to play.

"Hey Deeks is Monty fixed?" asked Riley.

"Um yeah no, why?"

"Because neither is Minnie."

"Oh crap."

Kensi started to laugh and almost fell off the raft she was sitting on.

"Your parents are going to kill me."

"More like make you pay support for the puppies." Added Callen.

"You two will take one right?" asked Deeks in a funny voice.

"Yeah no thanks. She already has a clepto cat."

"She is fine if you keep her inside." Riley said laughing.

Callen gave her a look and finished his beer before dropping into the water. He waited till Riley put hers down before pulling her in after him.

After the sun went down fully everyone got out of the pool to change. Deeks lit the fire pit before heading in to change. Kensi dropped her wet suit out on a chair along with Deeks trunks and got a spot near the fire. Deeks followed her out with a plastic bag.

"All the stuff for smores."

"Ohhh I love you."

"Your saying that to the chocolate aren't you?"

"Yes." Kensi said shoving a marshmallow into her mouth.

Callen was last in the bathroom and walked into the bedroom to grab a clean shirt. He stopped dead seeing Riley standing there in a tee shirt and an oversized pair of grey NCIS sweatpants.

"Are those my pants?"

"Yes."

"You stole my pants?"

"No Kensi did. Then she gave them to me."

Riley had to laugh. Callen stood there in jeans his clean shirt in his hand looking way too sexy for his own good, or hers.

Callen didn't say anything just stood there and looked at her. Riley walked over to him.

"You don't want me wearing them I can always take them off." She put her thumbs into the waist band and started to push them down. Callen's eyes got huge.

"Guys come on before Kensi eats all the marshmallows." Yelled Deeks.

Riley smirked at Callen stood on her tip toes and put a kiss on his cheek. "Maybe later."

She walked out past Callen leaving him standing there with his mouth hanging open and his shirt in a tight hold.

"Where's Callen?" asked Kensi.

"Trying to keep his cool." Riley said. Kensi noticed she was wearing his pants.

"Oh man I wish I could have seen his face."

"What I don't get it?" said Deeks.

"I have her Callen's pants."

"Oh."

"And I offered to take them off and give them back but you interrupted me."

Deeks started to laugh as did Kensi.

Callen walked out a different shirt on since he twisted his other one into a knot.

Riley patted the seat next to her on the double lounge chair. Callen looked at her then sat down.

Kensi and Deeks sat across from them eating their sweets. "You guys want some?" asked Kensi.

"I'm good." Said Callen.

"You two have at it." Added Riley.

They sat there in the quiet for a while. Monty had found his way back and was sound asleep on a dog bed Deeks had brought for him.

Once Deeks and Kensi had finished eating Kensi whispered something to him and they both stood up.

"Ok we're going to bed see you guys in the morning." Said Deeks.

"Try not to be too loud you two." Said Callen.

"Yeah you too Callen."

Riley laughed at Deeks and settled back in the chair.

"I really hope those two can be quiet."

"Don't worry the right bedroom has soundproofing in the walls. That's why Deeks picked it."

"I don't even want to know why your parents did that."

"Neither do I."

Callen looked over at Riley. She was watching the flames. He looked down at his pants that now covered her legs and smiled. He put his hand on her leg and ran it up and down a few times.

"You can keep the pants."

"If you're sure."

"I am. I like the idea of you wearing my stuff." Callen put his arm around her and pulled her into his side. "Just don't let Sam find out."

Riley snuggled into Callen and closed her eyes. About a half hour later Callen shook her.

"Hey come on lets go to bed it's too cold to sleep out here."

"Um yeah ok." Riley got up and hit the switch for the fire pit then followed Callen inside. "Come on Monty you get the couch."

Monty got up stretched and jumped up onto the couch that was just inside the door.

Riley simply climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up over herself. Callen shut the door and joined her. He decided to play it safe and stayed on his side of the bed.

DENSI

Kensi rose and dropped over Deeks her head tossed back her hands playing with her breasts. "Oh yeah this is amazing."

"Watching you is amazing." Said Deeks softly.

Kensi smiled down at Deeks before leaning over to kiss him.

"You're also devious."

"I know but hopefully it will work."

Deeks lifted his hips and gasped as he felt Kensi squeezing his shaft pushing him over the edge.

Kensi collapsed on top of Deeks. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I just want them to be as happy as we are." Added Kensi.

"Me too Kensi."

THE NEXT MORNING.

Callen woke up with the sun in his eyes. He shut them tightly and snuggled into the warm body next to him. Wait warm body? Callen's eyes flashed open and he swallowed hard. Yep his hand was on her breast. Crap how to move without waking her.

Monty's barking blew any attempt at his moving. Callen cringed and waited to get yelled at or hit.

"Mmmm. Morning."

"Morning." Said Callen trying to move his hand.

"Oh good lord Callen grow a pair." Said Riley rolling over to look at a very embarrassed Callen.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Um the hand where it shouldn't have been."

"Callen like I said grow a pair." Riley lifted up and shocked the hell out of Callen by kissing him before getting out of bed.

Callen lay there looking up at the celling.

"Oh I smell food. I hope Deeks is cooking and not Kensi." Said Riley walking out of the room.

It took Callen five minutes before he could get out of bed without embarrassing himself. He pulled on his jeans and headed out to use the bathroom. Kensi was sitting on a bar stool watching Deeks cook. Riley was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Callen you want coffee or tea?"

"Whatever."

"What's with Callen?"

"Oh I woke up with his hand on my boob and now he's freaking out."

"Kensi burst out laughing and almost spit her coffee at Deeks."

"So the pants worked?"

"Well I passed out not sure what Callen did after that. Woke up with him wrapped around me." Riley said sipping at the coffee. "I told him to grow a pair and kissed him."

Deeks laughed then went back to the pancakes he was cooking.

"I think he's been without a woman for too long." Muttered Deeks as he cooked.

Kensi changed the subject as Callen walked in to join them. They all got a plate and ate.

"So what time do we have to be ready by?" asked Deeks.

"Seven."

"So we have all day to spend in the pool?"

"Yes Deeks you can work on your tan."

"Ok." Deeks smiled and put another piece of pancake into his mouth.

Kensi and Riley were both laid out on lounge chairs working on their tans. Deeks and Callen were in the pool floating around each drinking a beer.

"So Callen your quiet today."

"Just thinking."

"Let me guess about Riley?"

Callen shot him a glance.

"Dude don't worry she has her music on."

Callen looked over to see the cords from her earbuds leading down to her phone.

"I'm in deep and I don't know what to do."

"Well I'd say first off get the girl naked then take it from there."

Callen sighed and looked over at the girls. "And what if it blows up in my face."

"You don't think I'm worried about that happening to me?" Deeks said. "I was so scared to move forward with Kensi I almost pushed her away for good."

"You two are doing great."

"Yeah but we are still figuring it out." Deeks shook his head. "We never know what tomorrow is going to bring. But I'll be damned if I give up without a fight."

"And what if this is all a joke to her?"

"Trust me it's not. She's just as scared as you are." Deeks looked over at Callen. "Two lone wolfs can still come together to make a pack."

"When did you get so smart Deeks?"

"I've always been smart you and Sam just never take the time to listen to what I have to say."

Callen looked at the younger man. Deeks had a point. They never did give him the credit he deserved.

Kensi looked over at the guys and chuckled. She poked Riley.

"Hmmm."

"They are talking about us."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Callen keeps staring at you."

"Maybe I should lose my and really give him something to look at."

Kensi snorted. "And freak Deeks out at the same time."

"Well he's already seen me naked once. Poor guy walked in on me in when I was changing at his place after surfing. He then walked into the wall trying to get out of there as fast as he could. Gave himself a black eye."

Kensi started laughing her insane laugh and smacked the arm of the lounge chair. "Oh that is too good."

Deeks and Callen both jumped when Kensi laughed. "Wonder what they are talking about?" said Callen.

"Oh it has to be us."

Riley stood up and Callen took the chance to get a very good look at her body in the tiny red bikini she was wearing.

"We better eat now if we want to be hungry for dinner." Riley looked at the guys. "You guys want sandwiches?"

"Sounds good to me." Said Deeks.

"I'll help." Said Callen as he dropped off of the float and waded to the pool steps.

Riley pulled on a cover up and headed into the house. She pulled out everything to make the sandwiches. Callen stood back and watched.

"So by offering to help you really meant to come in here and watch me make them."

"Just enjoying the view." Callen said before walking over to slid one shoulder of her cover up off before placing a kiss on the bare skin. "I'd be enjoying it more if this wasn't on."

Riley laughed and told him to get out some plates.

They carried the food out to the pool and found Kensi sitting on Deeks lap.

"If you two are going to have sex out here we'll eat inside." Said Riley.

Kensi blushed and Deeks couldn't look at Riley.

"Ok here's your lunch. Let us know when you're done."

Riley put a plate down and went back into the house. Callen was already back inside and as red as Kensi.

"That was something I never wanted to see."

"Yeah hope they are done soon." Riley shuddered. They took a seat at the table and ate. By the time they were done Kensi and Deeks walked in.

"Sorry about that." Said Deeks.

"At least take it into your room Deeks." Said Callen.

"Yeah really sorry about that."

Kensi then dragged Deeks into their room and shut the door.

"So guess we're on our own for a few hours." Said Callen.

"I think I'll hit the hot tub." Riley said as she headed out side. "You coming?"

Riley thought she heard him reply, *I will be.*

DENSI

"I cannot believe they walked out on us." Said Keni.

"Hey you were the one who decided to have a quicky." Added Deeks.

Kensi pulled her suit off and climbed onto the bed.

"Well Agent Deeks you want to finish what you started outside?"

"Oh yeah."

Deeks dropped his trunks and grabbed Kensi's legs spreading them wide.

"Now where was I." Deeks started licking up her leg till he reached her heat. He really went to town then doing his best to make Kensi scream.

HOT TUB.

Riley looked back at Callen then dropped her cover and stepped into the hot tub. Callen swallowed hard then followed her. The water wasn't that hot because it was day time and summer. Riley hit the button to turn it on and bubbles were everywhere.

"Oh yeah this is nice. I really need to get a hot tub at the house."

"So…" Callen started.

Riley stopped him by moving to straddle his lap. Callen's eyes got huge.

"You were saying." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Callen totally forgot what he was going to say.

"Nothing."

Riley looked Callen in the eye. "I thought this was what you wanted?"

"It is." Callen ran his hands up her thighs to her hips. "Just don't want to wake up and find out this was all a game for you."

"Callen I don't play games." Riley said. "You can ask Deeks." She looked him in the eye. "I was dating a guy when I was at the academy. Thought he was the one. Found out he was sleeping with my best friend."

Riley shrugged. "Found out after she got pregnant."

"Damn."

"Yeah. Deeks helped me hold it together. Kept me from staying drunk and made sure I kept with my classes and training. I haven't gotten serious about anyone after that."

Callen ran his hands up her sides then back down. "I can understand that. Got screwed over by a woman I was involved with that was also my partner. Other than that I got involved with a woman while undercover a few years ago. She hates me now."

Riley laughed. "We are both messed up."

"No more than anyone else on our team. Well maybe Sam I think he may be the only one with his life together."

Riley leaned forward and put her chin on his shoulder. Callen ran his hands up her back and pulled her as close as he could. They ended up just sitting like that for a while.

Callen looked up at the clock and realized they needed to get moving .

"We better break up Deeks and Kensi's fun or we'll all be late for your parents party."

"Good point since we only have one bathroom."

"Guess we'll have to share." Said Callen as she stood and started to get out of the hot tub.

Riley knocked on the bedroom door. "This is your half hour warning."

Deeks opened the door and stuck his head out. "Ok." Before being pulled back in.

Callen was already in the bathroom turning on the shower. He dropped his trunks and put them in the sink before getting in the shower. A few moments later Riley joined him.

"Wow."

"You did say you wanted to share."

Callen couldn't talk. He let his eyes roam her body taking in several scars and a few tattoos. Great he was still the only team member with out on.

Riley got the body was and a green poufy looking thing and started to get washed. Callen couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Having fun there Callen?"

"Oh you have no idea."

Riley laughed and toss the poufy thing at him. "Move I need to wash my hair."

Callen got soaped up while he watched her wash her hair. This was all too surreal for him. Even when he didn't like her that much he still wanted her. Once Riley rinsed her hair she moved so Callen could rinse off. He did but surprised her by pulling her under the spray with him.

"I don't think we have time for this."

"We have a few moments."

Callen was just about to kiss her when he heard the bathroom door open. "Hey guys save us some hot water will you."

"Be right out Deeks."

Callen swore to himself and let her go.

Riley grabbed a towel and picked up her suit to take out side to dry. Callen did the same and passed a smirking Deeks and Kensi.

"Nice move there G." said Deeks.

"Nothing happened."

"You got her naked it's the first step."

Kensi pulled Deeks into the bathroom after her. "Leave him alone."

"Fine but the boy needs laid."

Callen couldn't disagree with that.

An hour and half later the guys were dressed and waiting on the girls. Rebecca had called them and asked that they come up to the house a bit early. She wanted to give Kensi and Callen a tour of the house.

"Kensi come on we're already late."

"I'm coming." Kensi said walking out in a long blue strapless dress. She looked amazing and Deeks couldn't help but pull her into his body for a kiss.

Riley walked out moments later wearing the grey dress Hetty had picked for her. It had one shoulder and stopped just below her knees.

"You look amazing." Said Callen.

"You clean up pretty well yourself." Riley said.

"Ok can we go now."

"Deeks you're like a little kid." Said Kensi.

"Look at it this way Kensi when you have a real kid you'll already have the practice." Said Deeks.

Kensi's eyes went wide. "Yeah no time soon."

"Oh come on a mini Deeks would be sweet."

Deeks said as they made their way up the path to the house. Deeks opened the gate and held it for the others.

"Sorry Monty you need to stay here." Monty lay down to wait.

"Oh there you are come along and I'll give you a tour." Said Rebecca. She showed them the upstairs first.

"This was Riley's room till she moved out to the pool house in high school.

Callen looked into the room. If her mom hadn't pointed out that it had been her room you never would have known.

"I'm thinking about turning it into a nursery."

Rebecca looked over at Callen and Riley.

"Mom do not start."

Deeks laughed. "A lower case G and a mini Deeks."

Callen looked at Riley and smiled.

"Don't you start either."

"I don't know a kid isn't a bad idea."

"Callen you keep it up and you will never see what was in that pink bag…. Ever."

Callen lost his smile and Deeks laughed at him.

"Oh yeah she has you wrapped around her finger already."

Rebecca took them down stairs for the rest of the tour. Once they were done the guests started to arrive. Everyone was surprised to see Hetty.

"What?" said Hetty. "I never miss one of Rebecca's dinners.

They were introduced to a few more guests then sat down to dinner. Callen had to admit the food was amazing. Kensi looked like she was in heaven.

"So you don't want kids?" asked Callen quietly.

"I never said that."

"So you don't want kids with me then?"

"I never said that either."

Riley looked over at Callen. "I just don't want a kid right now."

"So you're on birth control then?"

"Yes."

Callen was interrupted with the next course.

"Callen this is still new, no need to rush anything."

"That's fine. Just want to know where we stand."

"We stand at the beginning. If a kid happens it happens but there is no reason to rush it. Hell we haven't even had a real date yet."

Neither one know Hetty was watching them.

"They make such a nice couple don't they?" asked Rebecca.

"Oh yes. Now if they can just figure out how to make it work." Replied Hetty.

Kensi put a spoonful of food into her mouth and moaned. Deeks looked over at her and almost fell out of his chair.

"Um Kensi you might want to tone it down a bit babe."

Kensi looked over at Deeks and smiled. She then licked the spoon. Deeks groaned and shifted in his chair.

Riley and Callen both tried to ignore their friends. It was a good thing they were at the end of the table as no one seemed to notice. By the time dessert came Deeks was ready to grab Kensi and take her right there at the table.

Dessert was a chocolate mousse cake. Deeks didn't think he was going to make it. He tried to concentrate on anything other than Kensi.

Rebecca watched them and smiled. She would make sure that there was some extra cake sent back to the pool house with them. She had always wanted more children and Marty had become like a son to her over the years. She was happy that he found someone like Kensi to share his life with.

After dessert Deeks dragged Kensi out of the party and back to the pool house.

"Well we will not see them till morning." Said Riley.

"Unless they can't make it inside." Added Callen.

"So are the four of you enjoying your mini vacation?" asked Hetty.

"Yes but I'll be glad to get back to work Monday." Said Callen.

"Getting board of me already?" teased Riley.

He slipped his arm around her. "Not one bit."

Richard soon joined them.

"Oh honey just think grandbabies." Said Rebecca.

"Mom I told you not to start."

"Callen and you will have beautiful babies." Said Rebecca.

"Oh good lord." Riley said.

"Oh now Pumpkin you know your mom and how she gets." Said Richard.

"I am in no hurry to have kids."

"We'll have them when the time is right." Added Callen.

"Remember you two babies sometimes just happen." Added Richard. "We were not planning on you and yet here you are."

"Dad."

"I'm sorry but you were a happy accident."

Riley groaned. Leave it to her parents to bring that up tonight.

One of her father's friends interrupted which gave Riley the chance to escape. She made it to the gate before Callen caught up with her.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Look we don't have to talk about kids again if you don't want too."

"Callen it's just been a long time since I've gotten close to anyone. I never introduce anyone I know to my parents for safety reasons. This is all new to me ok. I'm just a bit overwhelmed."

"And your parents getting excited about grandkids isn't helping."

"Not really."

"Ok no more baby talk."

"Thank you."

Callen ran one finger down her cheek. "So do I get to see what was in that bag now?"

Lots of Densi in the next chapter. Some casework and who knows what else. Read to find out.

Please like and review if your enjoying.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lots of romance for both couples, big decisions and lots of heart stopping drama ahead. Enjoy.

Riley looked at Callen and tried not to laugh. The look on his face was so hopeful.

"You just want sex is all."

"Well yeah."

She started walking away knowing that Callen would follow.

"Should I have said no?"

Riley got close to the pool house and stopped to listen. "Ok I think were safe. They must be inside."

"Oh good I don't want to see Deeks naked. Not now not ever."

Riley walked in and headed towards their room. She stopped Callen from following.

"Give me a moment ok."

"Sure."

Callen watched her close the door then smiled. He put his jacket over a chair and kicked off his shoes. He pulled his shirt out of his pants and waited.

It took about ten minutes before she opened the door. Callen's jaw dropped.

"Well do you like it?"

Callen swallowed hard. Riley stood there in a deep blue lace and satin number that just brushed the top of her thighs.

"Callen you ok?"

"Um yeah fine."

Riley cocked her head to the side and smiled at him. Just then Deeks ran out of his room with a sheet wrapped around his waist into the kitchen and grabbed a can of whipped cream out of the fridge. He stopped when he realized he was being watched.

"Um hi guys."

"Deeks." Said Callen and Riley at the same time.

"Kensi is hungry."

"I'm sure she is." Said Riley.

"Nice outfit there Riley."

"Thanks Deeks. Nice sheet."

Deeks looked down then back up and turned bright red.

"Deeks what is taking you so long?"

"Got to go." He nearly tripped over the sheet on his way back into the bedroom.

Callen looked back at Riley.

"Well you coming or do I need to get dressed?" She walked back into the bedroom and heard the door shut.

Callen noticed the sheets were pulled down to the bottom of the bed. Riley sat down on the bed and just looked at him. This was either going to be the biggest mistake of his life or the best move he's ever made.

Callen pulled his shirt off and tossed it somewhere in the room followed by his pants. Riley looked him up and down and for the first time Callen wished he worked out more. Her eyes stopped on the substantial bulge in his boxers.

Callen swallowed hard again then said the hell with it and climbed onto the bed covering her with his body.

DENSI.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry ran into Callen and Riley."

Kensi sat there with a piece of the cake Rebecca had sent back with them and waited for Deeks to put the whipped cream on it.

"I hope Riley is giving Callen a chance."

"Well she was in some little scrap of lace so I'd say yes."

"Was it blue?"

"Yeah why?"

"I picked that out."

"That's my girl."

Kensi smiled and fed Deeks some cake.

NEXT DOOR.

Callen was in heaven. He had pulled her little outfit off and tossed it somewhere. He now had one hand on her breast one between her legs and his tongue in her mouth. He almost lost it when she wrapped a hand around his cock and squeezed.

"Shit."

Riley laughed and Callen lifted himself up a bit. "What?"

"You're going to be the death of me."

"I'd rather be your reason for living."

Callen kissed the smirk right off her face and slowly pushed into her. Riley wrapped her legs around him and arched her back. It had been long enough that she had forgone how good it felt to have a man inside her. It made it more intense that Callen was larger than she had expected.

"Oh yeah that's the spot." Said Riley grinding her hips against his.

"Ri you better stop that or it's going to be over way too fast."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"Yeah your right I'm not."

Sam was right he was going to have his hands full with this one. And he was going to love every moment of it.

SUNDAY MORNING LATE.

Kensi was sitting out by the pool. They would be leaving soon and she really hated to. Tomorrow it was back to work and the real world.

"Oh Kensi how are you this morning?" asked Rebecca as she joined her.

"Oh I'm good. The others are packing."

"Well I have something for you. We had a charity auction last week and there were a few of the swag bags left so I thought you girls would like them." Rebecca put the bags down.

Kensi picked one up and was surprised at how heavy it was.

"I added one for Nell. Riley says she works with your team."

"Oh Nell will love this."

"Hey mom."

"Oh Riley dear I brought over those swag bags. I'm sure you girls will love them." She pointed to two black leather ones. "Those are for the guys."

"Wait I get a swag bag, sweet." Said Deeks walking out and grabbing one. "Thank you."

"Oh Marty your so welcome. Next time you will have to bring Kensi to the event."

Kensi was busy digging thru her bag. Her eyes kept getting bigger and bigger. "Oh, wow. I can't believe it. Nell is going to freak." Kensi pulled a designer purse out of the bag. "These go for five thousand."

"We had a few very generous companies this year."

Kensi looked up at Rebecca in shock.

Deeks was digging thru his bag when Callen walked out.

"This one is for my future son in law."

"Mom!"

Callen chuckled and took the bag.

"Thanks. I needed a new gym bag."

"Dude look inside the gym bag." Said Deeks. He pulled out a brand new watch and whistled. "Just wait till we give Sam and Eric theirs."

"That was nice of you mom to get me some for the others."

"Well I didn't want to leave anyone out. This is the first time you have any real friends."

Kensi and Callen looked at Riley for a moment then quickly looked back into their bags. They both knew why Riley kept to herself and neither liked it that she had to do that. At least now as part of their team she wouldn't be so alone.

"Now I have lunch ready up at the house before you all head out." Rebecca said. They carried the bags out to the car first and let Monty into the garden to play with his new girlfriend before they ate.

It was a simple meal but everyone enjoyed it. As they walked out to the car.

"Callen can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure."

The others headed to the car and Riley cringed hoping her mother didn't say something that would come back to bite her.

"What can I do for you mom."

"Oh I love to hear that." Rebecca said. "I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving my girl a chance."

Callen looked at her funny.

"My daughter is not the easiest person to get to know. She said she told you about the kidnapping."

"Yeah she did."

"Riley never forgave herself." Rebecca looked over at the car and smiled at her daughter. "This is the most open I've ever seen her with anyone."

"I can't promise anything but I'm in it for the long haul." Said Callen. "I'm not sure Riley feels the same."

"Just don't give up on her. Trust me she likes you more then she lets on."

"I don't plan on giving up."

"Good. Now don't be a stranger you're family now."

Rebecca hugged Callen and waved as they all drove away.

"Ok what did my mom want?"

"Just to say I'm family now and to make you come visit."

"I know my mom there had to be more to it."

"She said not to give up on you."

Deeks and Kensi kept quiet in the back seat. Even Monty knew better than to bark.

Riley gripped the steering wheel tightly as she drove. Callen put his hand on her leg and left it there. Once they hit a traffic light Riley put her right hand on top of his till the light changed. This was going to be harder for her then she thought. But she would be damned if she gave up without a fight.

They finally pulled into the Mission parking lot and Kensi and Deeks got out.

"Well that was fun." Said Deeks.

"You load the car and I'll go drop these bags off as surprises for the morning." Said Kensi.

"Oh good idea." said Riley. "I'll help you."

They put two bags up in OPS for Nell and Eric and two on Sam's desk one for him and one to take home to Michelle.

"So do you get stuff like this all the time?" asked Kensi.

"Yep."

Kensi's eyes got huge again.

"Don't worry Kens I'll make sure you're in on the goodies from now on."

"So you and Callen had your fun last night huh?" asked Kensi as they made their way back to the parking garage.

"You could say that."

Kensi laughed.

"Callen has fallen for you hard."

"I just hope he doesn't expect too much too soon."

"I doubt that."

The guys were waiting on them when they got back. "Come on Kensi. Monty needs to be walked."

"I'm coming. See you tomorrow Callen."

Callen looked over at his car. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Ok." Riley wasn't sure what to make of him. She made a quick decision and pulled out a spare key for the house she kept in the car just in case.

"Callen take this." She handed him the key. "This way you can just let yourself in from now on."

Callen took the key and smiled at her. He slipped the key into his pocket and pulled her into him for a very heated kiss. When he pulled back he was smiling like an idiot.

Riley got into her car and left first. Callen headed home. He checked everything to make sure it was still secure. Ran a load of laundry and took a shower. He didn't want to push too much with Riley and after spending the weekend with her he figured he better take a step back.

DENSI.

Kensi dropped Deeks off at his place and drove home. Both had laundry to do. Kensi put a load on and decided to clean her living room up a bit. There were take out boxes and old magazines everywhere. Plus empty beer bottles. She sighed and got a large trash bag and just started tossing it all. An hour later she had two loads of laundry done and her living room was mostly clean. Ok it still had all her junk in it but the real trash was gone.

Kensi grabbed a beer and dropped onto her couch. She closed her eyes and fell asleep sitting up still holding the beer. Half an hour later Deeks opened the door to find Kensi still like this. He laughed and shut the door. First thing he did was take the still full beer out of her hand.

He stood back and looked at his partner/girlfriend. She had her head back mouth open. Was wearing a tank top and panties and was dead to the world. Deeks then looked around and realized why.

The apartment was somewhat clean. He shook his head and tried not to laugh. Deeks quietly called in a pizza and put his bag in the bedroom. He'd let Kensi sleep now so they could spend the night doing more important things.

RILEY

Riley was sitting out on the deck with a glass of wine. She had figured Callen would have come over by now. It was weird to not have him around. Riley groaned. When did she become so dependent on another person? This was not like her at all. She loved her alone time. Now she was bored out of her mind.

Riley picked up her phone and sent Callen a text. *I'm bored.*

Her phone dinged a few moments later. *I'm hungry.*

Riley laughed. *So pick up food and get over here.*

*What are you in the mood for?*

*Do you really want me to answer that?*

Callen looked at his phone and smiled. *Ok I get it. Will be here soon.*

It took Callen an hour to get food and make it across town to Riley's. He parked and walked around to the back of the house. Riley was sitting on one of the lounge chairs waiting on him.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry traffic was crazy."

Callen had picked up Chinese. He put the boxes on the table. "I didn't know what you'd want so I got a few different things."

Riley surprised him by kissing him. Callen wrapped his arms around her tightly and held on.

They pulled apart and were both smiling. "Whatever you got really smells good."

Callen opened the first box and handed it to her. They ate quietly passing the different boxes back and forth.

"I brought a bag with me so we can drive into work together tomorrow."

"Ok." Riley smirked.

"I also went thru that bag your mom gave me. Kensi was right wow."

"I haven't looked in mine yet."

"I think Kensi was about to have a heart attack over hers."

They both laughed.

"Wait till the others get theirs. I told mom if she had extras the rest of the team would love them. She asked how many. Didn't really expect her to get one for everyone."

"Yeah getting one for Michelle was really nice."

Riley had yet to meet Sam's family but from what Callen told her they were thrilled that he had finally found a woman to put up with him.

After they ate Riley grabbed her bag and started putting everything out on the table. Designer sunglasses, make up, a voucher for a very high end day spa. Callen picked up a black box and opened it to find a gold and silver keychain.

"I didn't get one of these." He joked.

"Well I guess you now have something to put that key I gave you on."

Callen pulled it out and slipped it onto the ring smiling.

Riley pulled out the small clutch purse that Kensi had freaked out over. Then found a package at the bottom of the bag with a note.

*Something special for you both to enjoy. Maybe it will get me that grandbaby.*

"What?"

Riley handed Callen the note. He laughed and grabbed the package.

"Callen give that back."

"The note says it's for both of us."

He decided to play a game of keep a way and headed for the bedroom. Riley shoved everything back into the bag and ran after him.

"Callen give that back."

"Nope." He moved fast and put the bed between them. Callen ripped the pink tissue paper open and pulled out a white lace top. A matching pair of panties dropped to the bed. "Wow. Your mom had great taste."

He held the top up and smiled at her.

"Oh give me that."

"You going to put it on for me?"

"No."

"Oh come on I want to see you in it." Callen said as he slipped off his boots. "We need to practice making that baby your mom wants."

Riley just looked at him. "You promised no more baby talk."

"Sorry."

"Callen we do not know each other well enough to be talking about having a kid."

"I want kids. I'd rather have them sooner than later ok."

Riley looked at him for a heartbeat. "I have an IUD."

"So get it taken out."

"You're serious?" Riley dropped the lace onto the bed and put her hands on her hips. "We've know each other what three months now. Still haven't been on a real date and have been sleeping together for less than 24 hours and you want to have a kid with me?"

"Yes." Callen was just as stubborn as she was. "I want to have kids with you. It doesn't have to be right away but I don't want to wait for years either. I'm 40 I want kids while I'm still able to enjoy them."

"And what if you decide you don't want to be with a cop. You've been so dead set against it for so long…" Riley wanted to cry. "What if you meet someone who isn't a cop that would be better suited to you?"

"Not going to happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know."

Riley looked at him and shook her head.

"Give us a chance. I know it's fast, and I'm sure this will not be our only fight of something but I'm willing to go all in if you are."

"I've been alone for so long."

"Not any longer. You're part of a family now."

"This is all Hetty's fault. She couldn't just leave me alone and at LAPD."

Callen laughed. "What Hetty wants Hetty gets. And she wants us together."

"I'm being ganged up on here."

Riley tossed her hands in the air. "Everyone thinks we are meant to be."

"Majority rules." Said Callen with a smirk.

Riley had no clue what to say to him now. Callen had made up his mind. Everyone had made up their minds about them. They all seemed to see her married off with kids. Now the real question was what did she see?

"If you want space just tell me." Said Callen.

"No."

"No you don't want to try or no you don't need space."

"I don't need space."

"Ok good."

Riley picked up the scraps of lace and walked into the bathroom. "Turn down the bed will you."

Called did what she asked and stripped down to his boxers. He walked out to the deck and made sure the french doors were locked before heading back up to the bedroom.

When he walked into the room he stopped. Riley stood there in that little scrap of lace smiling at him. She did a slow turn so he could see the back too.

"I think I'm starting to like wearing this kind of stuff." Said Riley as she walked over to Callen.

"I defiantly like you wearing it. But I love you out of it more."

MONDAY MORNING

Callen and Riley were at their desks first. Sam sauntered in and stopped when he saw the bags on his desk.

"What's this."

"My mom had extras from a charity event. There's one for you and one for Michelle."

Sam looked in his and smiled. "Thanks."

"Riley thank you so much for the bags." Said Nell as she came down the steps. "Eric is up there playing with his new watch right now."

"Any time Nell. Mom wants everyone to join her for the next event too."

"Don't worry I'm make sure Eric wears pants."

They laughed at this.

Kensi and Deeks walked in just as Eric called them for a case. Everyone ran upstairs ready to start their day. Sam and Callen headed to the crime scene while Kensi and Deeks headed to where the ex-Navy contractor worked. Riley was sent with Nell to the guys house to talk to his wife.

"I'm glad to get out of ops for the day." Said Nell.

"Callen said you really want to be a field agent."

"Someday maybe." Nell looked over at her temporary partner. "Why don't you want to be one?"

"Because I'm a cop. It's just what I am."

"Deeks used to say the same thing. Took him five years and falling in love with Kensi to change his mind."

"Nell I'm a cop it's all I ever wanted to be."

"So become an agent and you'll be a Navy cop."

Riley sighed. Now even Nell was ganging up on her. And she only had three months left to decide what she wanted to do. Go back to LAPD or become an agent.

CRIMESCENE

Callen and Sam stood there and looked at all the damage. A car lay on it's side burnt. Debris from the explosion littered the ground around them.

"Why would they blow up a car lot?" asked Sam. "I can see going after a big target but this was kind of stupid."

"They had their reasons Sam. Now we just need to figure it out."

They had found several items with Navy signatures with worried Sam. Someone out there had stolen Navy explosives and was now blowing random stuff up with them. This couldn't end well.

DENSI

"I can't believe I slept thur Pizza." Said Kensi as they pulled up in front of the office building.

"Me neither. I held a piece under your nose and you never moved."

"This is why I don't clean it totally wipes me out."

"That or the marathon sex we had Saturday night wiped you out."

"Ok a mix of both."

Deeks got out of the car and waited for Kensi to join him. They never made it inside. Two men in all black ran out assault weapons in their hands.

"Kensi get down."

The men started shooting. Kensi jumped behind a truck. Deeks made it behind a dumpster.

"Who the hell are these guys?" yelled Deeks as pavement sparked right next to him. Those shots were just too close.

"I don't know Deeks why don't I ask them."

"Eric we are taking fire I repeat taking fire." Yelled Deeks into his cell phone.

"You're what?" asked Eric. He quickly tapped into building security and pulled the image up on the screen.

"Hetty get up here now." Yelled Eric into the phone. He switched back to Deeks line.

"Deeks all I see are the two of them."

"But they have assault weapons we don't."

"Ok I have LAPD and NCIS back up on the way."

"How long Eric?"

"Ten minutes."

The truck Kensi was behind shook with the amount bullets that were hitting it.

"It's like they aren't even trying to kill us just keep us pinned down."

Kensi ducked as the glass above her shattered.

They had no way to get back to the car and nowhere to go.

NELL AND RILEY

They pulled up in front of the house. The women got out and started to walk across the street. They were half way there when the house blew sky high.

Nell hit the pavement and covered her head so did Riley. Wood, glass and just about everything else covered them and the street. Car alarms went off and dogs barked.

"Nell you ok?"

"I'm not sure."

Riley looked over at Nell. She seemed shaken but otherwise ok.

"Eric we need fire and rescue at our location."

"Who doesn't."

"Eric the damn house just blew up. Nell may be hurt."

"Crap sorry. Hell is breaking loose everywhere today." Eric hung up and called fire.

"What the hell does he mean by that." Said Riley as she pushed herself up off the pavement. Nell was standing but looked dazed.

"I don't think I want to be in the field today after all."

"Nell you better sit down." Riley noticed a cut above Nell's eye.

"Yeah good idea."

Riley's phone rang.

"O'Neill"

"Are you ok?" asked Granger.

"Shaken up. Nell is hurt but don't tell Eric he needs his head in the game right now."

"How bad?"

"I don't know. Cuts and bruises maybe slight head trauma."

"You're ok?"

"Yeah. At least I think I am."

Granger knew she was in shock.

"How far away were you when the house blew?"

"Twenty feet or so. Just started across the street." Riley looked towards where the house sat. "Entire place is leveled. House's on both side are damaged. Looks like most of the explosion came out the front."

Granger knew this meant someone was targeting their team. He could hear sirens in the back ground.

"EMT's are here. How are the others doing?"

"Holding their own." Granger was not about to tell her the truth.

DENSI.

All of a sudden the shooting stopped. Deeks looked over at Kensi just as a pipe bomb bounced in between them.

"Shit." Deeks and Kensi both got up and ran in the opposite directions. Then BOOM!

Callen and Sam drove up just as the pipe bomb went off. They spotted Kensi flying thru the air.

"Eric where is the rest of our back up?"

"Right behind you."

Sam and Callen ran to Kensi.

"Kensi are you ok?"

"I'm fine find Deeks." She said pulling herself up.

"DEEKS!" yelled Sam. He spotted him face down in the grass and he wasn't moving.

"Shit Eric I need paramedics here now."

Sam dropped to the ground. "Deeks man you ok?"

"Pipe bomb." Murmured Deeks. Deeks raised his head. "KENSI!"

"I'm right here." Kensi joined Sam on the grass. Deeks rolled over.

"This day sucks."

"Yes it does."

Hetty wanted everyone back at OPS asap. Sam drove Deeks while Callen drove Kensi. Neither one was in great shape at the moment. They walked in to find Nell and Riley on the couch being fussed over by Hetty.

Eric was next to Nell holding her hand. He looked up at them. "They blew the house up."

"What?" Callen pulled Riley into his arms.

"I'm fine just bruised and shaken up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"Someone is targeting the team." Said Granger.

"No one came after us." Said Sam.

"Then whoever it is came after us to get to one of you." Said Deeks.

"Yes but the question is who and why."


	7. Chapter 7

Callen was beyond pissed. Someone was targeting his team, his family.

"Hetty has there been any chatter?" asked Sam.

"No it is just as much a shock as to why or who."

"None of us are safe until we figure this out." Said Callen.

"I'm calling Michelle. I think she needs to take the kids and leave LA for now."

"At least no one tried to kill you two yet." Said Deeks who was sitting with an ice pack on his leg.

"I want all of you to be extra cautious for now." Said Hetty. "I've contacted Director Vance and he is going to send us some back up in the next few days."

"If you feel safer sleeping here we can set up something in the gym." Added Granger.

Callen looked over at Riley. "You are not leaving my side until this is over."

"Callen I can take care of myself."

"You almost died today. I'm not ready to let you go yet."

"I'm with Callen." Said Deeks as he pulled Kensi into his side.

"Can't promise anything." Said Kensi quietly. "But I'll do my best."

Hetty sent Eric up to OPS to see if there was any information he could find. An hour later they were still in the dark.

"Ok who have we pissed off lately?" asked Sam.

"Seriously? That would be just about every terrorist and crazy in LA." Said Deeks.

"Riley any one from your time with LAPD that would want you dead?"

Riley laughed. "Well let's see I worked major crimes for six years and three years in vice so I'll say yes."

"Hetty I was just thinking."

"Yes Nell."

"Remember that temp agent we had about six months ago. Sandra Evens."

"Yes."

"She really wanted a full time job here. She also had the hots for Callen."

"What? No she didn't."

"Oh yeah she did." Said Nell. "You didn't have to work with her because she was filling in on Michael's team but there was talk." Nell looked at Hetty. "She was pretty mad when she was sent back to DC."

"Yeah but would she want us all dead?" asked Kensi.

"Well if she found out the person who got the full time agent position is also dating Callen."

"Oh great some chick I've never met wants me dead."

"Now we don't know that for sure." Said Hetty. "I'll go make a few calls."

"How about I pick up food for everyone." Said Granger.

"Come on G lets lay out some mats in the gym for the night."

Callen looked at Riley.

"I will still be here when you're done."

Sam and Callen headed to the gym. It was the end of the day so most employees were gone or heading out. Sam grabbed a few mats and tossed them on the floor. I'm staying away from the rest of you love birds." Joked Sam putting two mats across the room from the rest.

"Oh come on you really think any of us are stupid enough to mess around here tonight?"

Sam just looked at Callen.

"Ok maybe Kensi and Deeks."

"Yeah just Kensi and Deeks?"

"Sam nothing is going to happen."

"Ok if you say so."

Callen put a few mats out for Kensi and Deeks and Nell and Eric before finding a spot away from the rest to put the ones he planned on sharing with Riley. Once they were done Sam went to the supply room and pulled out some army surplus blankets Hetty kept on hand just in case.

"Well It's not where I want to spend the night but it's safer to stay together." Said Sam.

They made their way out to the bullpen to find pizza and beer waiting on them. They were half way thru their dinner when Hetty walked over.

"I have some bad news." Hetty looked around the team. "Special Sandra Evens turned in her badge the day she returned to DC."

"So it's possible that she came back here to what, stalk Callen?" asked Kensi.

"I am not sure Miss Blye."

"Eric and I will try and track her movements see if she came back to LA."

"Finish your dinner first." Said Hetty before she headed home. "Call me if you need anything."

After they ate Kensi and Deeks went to shoot off some rounds while Eric and Nell headed upstairs to see what they could find. Sam grabbed his phone and headed off to call his wife leaving Callen and Riley alone on the couch.

"I can understand her going after me but why the rest of the team?" Riley said.

"I don't know." He leaned back and closed his eyes. "I only spoke to her a few times and even then it was just hey have a nice day kind of stuff." Callen sighed. "I honestly couldn't tell you what she even looked like."

"How long was she here?"

"I think three or four months."

"Ok how many people here know we are dating?"

"Just the team I guess. I really don't know."

"So either she's just really pissed I got the job she wanted or someone here told her about us."

"I don't know."

"We found her." Yelled Nell from the second floor.

Callen and Riley ran up the stairs while Eric sent a text to the others to join them.

"She is in LA." Said Nell after everyone regrouped. "We have her leaving LAX two weeks ago." Nell put the photo up on the screen.

"Wait a second I remember her from the night we had dinner with my parents." Said Riley. "She was in the bathroom when I went in. I remember her because she was giving me one hell of a look."

"A look like she wanted to kill you?" asked Deeks.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say something that night?" asked Callen.

"What's to say, some crazy woman in the bathroom gave me a dirty look."

"Are you sure it was her?" asked Sam.

"Yes." Riley crossed her arms. "She was in there when I walked in and was still there when I left. She watched me the entire time but never said a word."

"She must have seen us walk in." added Callen.

"I don't remember seeing her other than that. I'll call my dad and see if he can get us the security tapes. I know they keep them on back up for a few months."

Riley walked out of the room to make the call. Five minutes later she walked back in.

"Eric keep watching my email. Dad is having the restaurant manager email me the video from that night."

"Will do."

Everyone went back down stairs. Callen and Sam got into a game of waste paper Horse. Kensi and Deeks snuggled up on the couch to watch a movie on their laptop and Riley went to work on her paperwork.

"She thinks this is her fault." Said Callen quietly.

"It's not."

"I know that but she's blaming herself."

Sam looked over at Riley. She had her head down and was filling out one of the never ending forms. Sam's phone rang around ten and he headed off to talk in private. Kensi and Deeks decided to go get some sleep so they headed to the gym.

"Come on let's call it a night too."

"Ok."

Riley got up and Callen put his hand out to her. She smiled and slipped hers into his. They found Kensi and Deeks laying facing each other talking quietly. Eric came in and grabbed some mats and blankets.

"Nell and I are going to sleep up in OPS so we can keep checking stuff."

Callen led Riley over to their spot. "Hopefully we can all be in our own beds tomorrow night."

"Well I've slept in worse places so it's no big deal."

Riley pulled off her boots and emptied her pockets. Callen did the same then lay down. He waited Riley was settled next to him to pull the blankets over them.

"Just think of it as camping." Said Callen.

"Camping?"

"Ok so I don't camp but this is close."

"Coming from the guy who sleeps on the floor every night."

"Hey I'll have you know I bought a bed."

"Oh really."

"Yeah. Didn't think you'd want to sleep on the floor with me."

Riley leaned in and kissed Callen softly. "If was anyone else no. But for you I'll sleep on the floor." Riley kissed him again. "Just not ever night."

"I'm just so glad you're ok." Callen pushed some hair behind her ear.

"I've been shot at almost run down a few times and pushed off the pier but never almost blown up." Riley shook her head. "I just remember seeing Nell flying backwards then hitting the ground."

"I don't think Eric will ever let her out of OPS again."

"Callen I'm not sure I'm cut out for this."

"You're doing fine."

"Yeah but Hetty want's me as a full agent not just LAPD go between."

"You have to do what you fell is right."

"And if I choose to go back to LAPD?"

"Then I will support you." Callen pulled her into his arms. "I wouldn't like it but I'll support you."

"Well I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"Good. I like having you around." Callen ran his hand up and down her back. "Plus when we do start a family Hetty can control your job. Keep you from working too much."

Riley laughed. "You really want me pregnant."

"Maybe."

"Callen I don't want kids right now." Callen sighed. "But I do want kids in the near future."

Callen smiled and kissed her again.

Across the room Kensi laughed and Deeks tell her to be quiet.

"Kensi keep it down." Whispered Deeks.

"Sorry."

"What do you think they are talking about?" asked Deeks.

"Knowing Callen he's trying to talk her into having a baby."

Deeks chuckled. "Yeah he's really stuck on that."

"I never figured Callen for the family type."

"Me either. Riley did a number on him that's for sure."

"I still remember the way he looked when he first saw her."

"Oh yeah we should have gotten a picture of that."

Sam walked in.

"Ok love birds no missing clothing, no making babies understand."

Callen groaned and pulled the blanket up over their heads. Sam shook his head and decided to go sleep on the couch.

"You can have all the fun you want I'm out of here."

Sam could hear the laughter follow him down the hall.

"Ok seriously I'm not making a baby on the floor of the gym." Said Riley as she snuggled into Callen.

"Yeah I prefer a bed for that."

Long after Riley fell asleep Callen lay there trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He'd been targeted before. Hunter died because of him. Today he almost lost his entire team and the women he had fallen in love with.

He could hear Kensi snore from across the room. That made Callen smile. It also made him question how Deeks ever got any sleep. Around dawn Callen finally fell asleep.

Granger walked into the gym the next morning to find Deeks sprawled out on the floor and Kensi taking up both mats and blankets. He shook his head and stepped over Deeks. He looked over to find Callen alone and still asleep. He headed to his office to drop his stuff off then when to check in with Nell and Eric.

Sam was in front of his desk doing pushups and Hetty was already at her desk.

"The geeks find anything?"

"Yes. I was waiting on the others to wake up before briefing everyone."

"Where's Riley?"

"I have no idea. Isn't she with Mr. Callen?"

"No."

A few moments later Callen walked in looking around.

"Before you ask we don't know where she is."

"Crap." Said Callen running a hand over his face.

Hetty called Eric and told him to trace Riley's cell. Before he could Riley walked in with two brown paper bags.

"What?"

"Where the hell did you go?" yelled Callen.

"I was hungry so I went for breakfast."

"You do realize the person trying to kill you knows where we work right?"

"Callen I know how to be alert. I saw nothing out of the ordinary had my cell in my hand the entire time."

"What's wrong?" said Deeks as he and Kensi came in.

"Riley went out for breakfast."

"Oh is that all." Deeks yawned and Kensi snagged a bag.

"I'm starving."

One bag held bagels and cream cheese the other a large travel container of coffee.

"Oh this is so good." Said Kensi as she shoved a hunk of bagel into her mouth.

Everyone looked at Kensi and laughed.

Callen pulled Riley away from the others.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you know what could have happened to you?"

"I was careful."

"Damn it Ri you're not in this alone anymore."

Riley sighed. "I know that."

"Do you?"

"Yes I do." She wrapped her arms around Callen's waist. "And I really am sorry."

Callen pulled her in close and held her tightly. "I can't lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either."

"You guys better come get some food before Kensi eats it all." Said Eric from the hall way.

They all finished eating then Eric told them he had the footage from the restaurant.

"She was watching you from the moment you walked in." said Nell.

"The manager also added a note that one of the servers were asked who you were and they told her you were the owners daughter and that Callen was your boyfriend." Added Eric.

"Well we know she wants me dead buy why target the rest of the team?"

"Well she never really liked Kensi." Said Nell.

"What?"

"She thought you were self-centered and a bitch."

"Wow." Said Kensi. "Ok I say we find her and kick her ass."

A computer started to beep. "We have her." Said Eric. He pulled up traffic cameras.

"Ok let's go." Said Callen.

"Mr. Callen bring her in for question and be careful." Said Hetty.

A half hour later the team met up at the last known location. They were looking around when Callen's phone rang.

"Hello."

"You are all going to pay."

"Sandra it will be better for you if you turn yourself in."

Sam called Eric to have the call traced.

"Not until I get what I came for."

"And what is that?"

"You of course."

The phone went dead.

"Sam she's at the boat house." Said Eric. "I can see her on the camera's."

Everyone raced off to the boats house. Callen was the first in the door. Sandra stood up and smiled at him. Sam came in close behind. Kensi and Deeks came in from the upper level. Riley stayed just outside the door gun drawn.

"Sandra you want to tell me what this is all about?"

"It's very simple. I want the bitch that took what was rightfully mine."

"Riley didn't take anything that was yours."

"The hell she didn't." screamed Sandra. "I was up for the permanent position at the Mission and she took it."

"She took Deeks old job not yours."

"If Deeks hadn't become an agent and had just stayed a cop then the job would have been mine."

"Well now we know why she wants me dead." Whispered Deeks.

"You have no idea who she really is do you?" asked Sandra. She tilted her head to the side. "You have no idea what she's done do you?"

Callen glanced over at Sam.

"She never told you did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"Do you really think she's going to be happy in your bed for long? Happy to give you children?" Sandra laughed. "Why don't you have her come in here and tell you about the baby she killed."

Callen looked sick for a moment. He heard movement behind him.

"How did you find out about that?" Riley looked like she could kill.

"I'm a federal agent you'd be surprised what I know."

"Ri?"

Riley looked at Callen. She could feel every eye in the place on her and knew they were watching from OPS.

"We can talk about it later."

"Oh now come on." Sandra said as she pushed off of the table. "Tell him or I'll shoot him." She pulled a gun out from her pocket and pointed it at Callen.

"I was seventeen. He worked for my dad just out of college." Riley took a deep breath. "All I remember was feeling fuzzy then waking up naked with him standing next to the bed."

"He raped you?"

"Yes. When I found out I was pregnant my parents gave me the choice. I was so sick over it I just wanted it gone. I didn't want the bastard coming after the baby."

Callen pulled her into his arms and ignored Sandra.

"How can you still love her?" she screamed.

Sandra raised the gun again and had it grabbed from her hand by Deeks. She felt her hands being pulled back and put in cuffs.

"You stupid bitch."

Riley walked over to Sandra and punched her right in the face. "That's for going after my family."

Kensi moved Sandra to one of the holding rooms. It wasn't long before other agents showed up to move her to a more secure location.

"G why don't you two take a moment. We'll meet you back at the office." Said Sam.

"Thanks."

Riley still hadn't looked at Callen.

"You ok?"

"Not really but punching her made it a bit better."

"At least we get to sleep in a bed tonight."

Riley shrugged but still didn't look up.

"It's ok Ri I'm not mad at you."

"I couldn't have it Callen."

"It's ok." Callen pulled her in tightly. "It's ok."

"I promise I will never even think of aborting you child."

Callen kissed the top of her head. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know."

"Ok let's get back. I'm sure Hetty wants to talk to us."

"That wasn't how I wanted you finding out."

"How about we sit down and just talk this weekend. Tell each other anything and everything good and bad."

"Ok."

THE MISSION.

"We found out who was feeding her information." Said Nell. "Janice from accounting. I guess they became friends while Sandra was here."

"I'm just glad it's over." Said Callen.

"Mr. Callen, Miss O'Neill is everything ok?" asked Hetty as she joined them.

"Yes Hetty everything is fine."

"Good. I sent the others home. Get a good rest and I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks Hetty."

"So your place or mine?" asked Riley.

"How about mine for a change."

"Sounds good."

Callen opened the door to his house and let Riley go in first. They had stopped at her place to get clean clothing for the next day first.

"Wow." Said Riley as she dropped her bag and started to walk around the living room. "This place is amazing."

"Glad you like it."

Callen dropped onto his new leather couch and watched her. She looked into the kitchen and then back at him and smiled.

"Bedrooms and bathroom are down the hall."

Riley looked into the first one then the second finally finding the Master and the huge bed Callen had decided on.

"Could you have found a bigger bed?" joked Riley as Callen came up behind her.

"Actually no."

Riley laughed as Callen wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"And I can't wait to have you naked in it."

"Sounds like a good idea but I need a shower first."

Callen followed her stripping on the way.

"You can leave stuff here if you want." Said Callen as he stepped in behind her.

"Ok. I brought some extra stuff with me."

"I'll bring a few things over your place too."

Riley let the hot water run over her and felt Callen start to kiss her neck.

"Ummmm. Ok."

Callen laughed softly and ran his hands up her body.

"I'm suppressed you don't just want me to move in."

"Oh believe me I do but I know better than to rush you."

"You're learning." Laughed Riley as Callen pushed her against the tile wall.

"I'll get what I want at some point."

Callen pushed into her and Riley sighed. "Good thing I really love your house then."

Hours later they lay naked in bed. Riley was laying half on Callen sound asleep. Callen ran his fingers up and down her back as he lay there. He thought about the child she gave up as well as how she got that child in the first place.

He didn't blame her. He couldn't. It was one more piece in the puzzle that explained why she had walled herself off away from everyone. Even Deeks who was as close as a brother hadn't known this secret. It also explained why her parents wanted grandchildren so badly.

What Callen did know was he would give his life for this woman. He just hoped he never had too.

UP NEXT: DEEKS AND KENSI GO HOUSE SHOPPING AND RILEY HAS A SUPPRISE FOR CALLEN.

Reviews welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the week was a blur. They found out more about Sandra's plans and Hetty had three people arrested that worked at the Mission for aiding her. They also found out that she had family ties with some very bad people who didn't care who they killed. By Friday all the team wanted to do was to forget about work even if only for a few days.

"Hey Kensi you want to grab dinner or take out?"

"How about that new pizza place that opened by you."

"Oh yeah the buffet. Sounds good to me." Deeks picked up his bag and followed Kensi out the door.

They drove home just enjoying the quiet dropped their bags in the door walked Monty and then decided to walk the two blocks to the pizza place. It was busy but they found an empty table by the buffet which made Kensi happy.

"Oh this is sooooo good." Said Kensi as she started in on her third slice. Deeks shook his head at her and finished his first.

"Glad you're happy there Fern."

Kensi smiled at him and went back to her pizza. On the walk back Kensi stopped and started to pull Deeks down a side street.

"Um Kens what's up?"

"Look it's up for sale." Kensi was pointing to a small house.

"Yeah."

"We should make an appointment and look at it."

"What?"

"I thought you wanted to move in together?" Kensi started to look upset.

"Oh believe me I do but I'm not sure we can afford a house."

"It can't cost that much."

Deeks didn't have the heart to tell Kensi he had already called about the house and it was way out of their price range. Apparently the inside had been totally redone and they were asking top price for it.

"Maybe we should look closer to work too."

"It would be nice to not sit in so much traffic every morning." Agreed Kensi.

They looked at the house one more time then walked back to Deeks. He really didn't want to upset Kensi.

Once home they dropped to the couch and put on Next Top Model. For now the house was forgotten about.

Riley had headed home herself as Sam wanted to go have a few beers with Callen. She took a shower and went out to the deck to eat her dinner. It was nice and quiet tonight. A few seagulls were flying around but no people were on the beach.

The day before Riley and Callen had made plans to spend Saturday just talking. Callen wanted to get everything out in the open. He already knew her biggest secrets. Riley wasn't too sure she wanted to find out his.

Her phone chimed and Riley laughed at the text. *Sam is getting hit on by a co ed. So funny.*

Riley sent a text back. *As long as she isn't hitting on you have fun.*

After she finished with her dinner Riley called her mom to check in. Nothing new going on. Her dad was in DC for the next month and her mom was busy with a new event.

She hung up and realized that she had nothing to do now. Riley had been spending so much time with Callen, Deeks and Kensi she didn't know what to do with herself.

So Riley decided to clean the house. Not that it needed cleaning. She had a lady that came in twice a week that also did her laundry. Her fridge was full so she didn't need to go to the store.

The sun was setting so she didn't want to go for a walk. Riley dropped down onto the couch and sighed.

"This is crazy. I never had an issue being alone before."

"Meow."

"Yeah I get it I have you so I'm not alone." Riley gave the cat a scratch behind the ear and decided on watching tv. After watching a show about fluffy kittens. (Pumpkin really enjoyed all the meowing.) Then the local news Riley gave up and went to bed.

It was past nine the next morning when she woke up feeling someone getting into the bed with her.

"Callen it's too early." She burrowed under the pillow. Callen chuckled at her and pulled the blanket down.

"It's after nine."

"And you're too awake after being out drinking last night."

"I only had two."

"And a co ed." Added Riley.

"No co ed." Callen started kissing his way down her arm. "I let her know I had a girlfriend waiting on me at home."

Callen started to move her tank top up her body and then placed kisses across her ribs. Riley moaned when she felt Callen slip his hand into her shorts. She finally pulled the pillow off her head and rolled onto her back. Callen had his shirt off and was only wearing his boxers.

"You do realize I haven't had my coffee yet?"

"I'll take you to breakfast when we're done."

Riley had to laugh as Callen pulled her shorts down and tossed them across the room. He looked at her for a heartbeat.

"What? We haven't had sex in a week."

"Oh yeah that's just such a long time."

Callen looked up at her and smiled then kissed down her chest and stomach. Riley lay there and let Callen have his fun. She wasn't about to admit she really missed him. The last few nights they had gotten home so late they simply fell into bed and slept.

Once Callen reached his goal Riley moaned and arched her back. She grabbed the sheets and bit her lip. The man was very talented with his mouth that was for sure.

"Shit" said Riley as she came. Callen moved back up her body.

"I missed you."

"Missed you too."

An hour later they were showered and on their way to eat. "So are we taking now or waiting till later?" asked Riley as they walked into the restaurant.

"We can talk now."

"Ok how do you want to do this?"

"How about 20 questions to start?" Callen smiled.

"Ok you start."

"Favorite color?"

"Pink." Callen laughed. "Hey don't judge me."

"Fine. Mine is blue."

"Who would have guessed." Riley loved teasing Callen that most of his shirts were all blue.

"Favorite food?"

Riley thought for a moment. "Pizza but it has to be New York style."

"Good choice." Said Callen. "Me, anything with bacon but you already knew that."

"Very well in fact." They ordered their food and Callen sat back in his chair.

"What did you first think of me?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were an ass."

Callen laughed. "Yeah you told me that a lot."

"But I also thought you were cute."

"Cute."

"I tried not to think about it too much."

"Yes but you gave in."

"You didn't give me much of a chance." Riley sipped at her coffee. "Ok same question."

"I thought you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Then I found out you had money and I figured you paid for the looks."

"Sorry to disappoint you but this is all natural."

"I know. I've seen it all up close." Callen gave her a look that made it feel a lot hotter than it really was.

"How long do I have to wait before I buy a ring?" Callen ducked his head after that question.

"I would have figured you already had one." Riley laughed and hid her smile with her coffee cup.

"I've looked but not bought anything. Wasn't sure what you would like."

"Simple, I like simple."

"You still didn't answer my first question."

Riley looked at him. It had only been a few months but she couldn't see a life without him. "Buy it when you find one you think is right."

"So if that was today?"

"Then it's today." Riley shrugged and leaned back as the waitress put their food down. She couldn't help but notice how she smiled at Callen.

"So if I wanted to go look at rings after we eat?"

Riley just looked at him. He was watching her with the most serious look on his face she had ever seen. She took a deep breath.

"Ok."

"Really ok?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to push things."

"I know. And you're not."

"You're sure."

"Yes Callen I'm sure."

Callen took a deep breath. "It's just after this past week, almost loosing you I just don't want to wait years for us to be together."

"We're already together but I understand where you're coming from." Riley chewed some of her breakfast. "With all the crap I went thru I decided early on I didn't want to open myself up to anyone for any reason. Over the years I've only let one person get close to me and that was Deeks."

"And now me."

"Yes. And Kensi to a point." Riley smiled at Callen. "It's nice to have someone to trust that much. I've never had that before."

"Ok we're going to look at rings then."

"Callen if I would have kept the baby would you have been ok raising it?"

"Yes."

"Just like that."

"I was undercover a few years ago. Got very close to my marks sister."

Riley wasn't to sure she wanted to hear this part.

"I ran into her again not long ago she has a son. She told me he wasn't mine but he looks just like I did at that age."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I could have pushed things got a DNA test but I couldn't bring myself to do that to either of them."

Riley reached over and took his hand. "I will never take our kids and run I promise."

"Ok then."

They finished eating, then headed downtown. Callen parked in front of a small shop on a side street.

"Ok not where I expected us to shop for a ring."

"Hetty knows the owner."

"You've already shopped for one."

"I may have looked."

"This is what Sam kept smiling at me for the last two days." Riley smacked his arm. "You took Sam shopping for my ring."

"I may have asked for his opinion."

"You should have taken Deeks he's been shopping with me many times."

Callen laughed. It turned out that when Deeks was always mentioning all these women friends it was really Riley he had been spending so much time with.

"You should have him as your man of honor." Said Callen laughing.

Callen held the door for her then followed her into the little shop.

"Ah Agent Callen good to see you again. And this must be the lucky lady."

"Hey Ron. This is Riley."

"Nice to meet you my dear. Now come with me."

He led them to the back of the shop and had them sit at a small table. Moments later a tray of rings were in front of them.

"Now these were the ones you looked at last time. Your top choices are in the front. I also added a few I though you may like as well. Now take your time."

Riley felt a bit sick but didn't let that small amount of fear stop her. She was done being afraid of living.

Some of the rings were typical LA. Big and flashy. She didn't even pick them up to look at. In the front row were Callen's picks. They were smaller and more subtle but still just as beautiful. The one in the center called to her. It had a small round center diamond with three smaller ones on each side.

She picked it up her hand shaking. Callen took it and slipped it onto her hand. "This the one?"

"Yes."

"I sent a photo of it to Deeks he knew you'd pick that one."

Riley smiled down at the ring then looked up at Callen when she realized he had taken a photo of her.

"Told Deeks I'd send him one."

"Was I the only one who didn't know this was going to happen?"

"Pretty much."

Riley looked totally blown away.

"Your parents are thrilled by the way."

"You talked to my parents?"

"Last night. I really wasn't with Sam."

"I don't believe it. I talked to mom last night she said dad was in DC."

"He flew out this morning a day late because I asked them to meet with me."

Riley brushed a tear off her face and shook her head before standing and kissing Callen.

"I love you."

"Even when I'm a total ass?"

"Yes even then."

Callen paid for the ring which cost him hardly anything thanks to Hetty and drove Riley back to the beach house.

They were sitting on the deck talking when Callen stopped and just looked at the house.

"You ok giving up the beach house?"

"Yeah I'm fine with it. This was my mother's choice not mine."

Callen decided to fill Riley in on his family situation and the blood feud. She needed to know that she could be a target now.

"We'll deal with it like we always do together."

Riley stood up and walked into the house. "You coming?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"We need to celebrate." She waved her hand at him showing off the ring then left him sitting there. Callen got up locked the door and met her in the bedroom.

DENSI

"I can't believe they want that much for that little house."

"Neither can I."

Kensi sat in the passenger's seat and looked out the window. The realtor had given them a list of houses to look at. If they liked one she could arrange a viewing.

"Every house is either too big or too small. We need a yard for Monty."

"I'd be happy living in walking distance from the beach." Added Deeks.

"This sucks."

They pulled into another street and looked for the next house. Once Deeks found it Kensi was already making a face. Deeks was saved by his phone chiming.

"Hey Kens look at this." He handed the phone over to her.

"Looks like she liked the ring."

"Am I good or what."

"Yes you are. Now work your magic and find us a house."

Deeks looked at the list. It was only early afternoon and they had five more houses to look at. By dinnertime they had seen all of the houses and figured the realtor didn't really want their business.

One house Deeks was sure was a crack house. Another was in the middle of a turf war.

"I'll talk to Hetty see if I can get the realtor she went thru to get Callen his house." Said Deeks.

"Good idea. Either that or I go back and shoot that woman." Kensi was pissed.

"Yeah I'm with you on that one."

Deeks didn't think this would be so hard. They had talked about moving in together a lot lately. Kensi wasn't ready for marriage yet and neither was Deeks if he could come home to her ever single night. As it was they spent every night together as it was.

"At least Callen and Riley had a good day." Said Kensi.

"I'd go over to congratulate them but I'm pretty sure they are naked right now."

Kensi laughed. "You think she'll stay at NCIS or go back to LAPD now?"

"I don't know." Deeks opened his beer. "She was like me stuck to herself mostly, no friends, no partner."

"And now she has a family just like you."

Deeks smiled. "Yep just like me."

BEACH HOUSE

Sunday found Riley and Callen sitting around on the beach. Riley was reading and Callen was working a crossword puzzle. Every once in a while he would sneak a look over at her.

"I'm not having sex out in the open so just stop thinking about it."

"I wasn't thinking about that."

"Ok then why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"I was trying to picture you in a wedding dress."

Riley put her book down and looked at him.

"You do realize that it will take about a year for my mom to plan the wedding. She doesn't do things half way."

"I already told her it was going to be a very small wedding."

"Callen it could just be us, my parents and Hetty and it would still take her a year."

"I'm not sure I want to wait a year."

Riley chuckled and went back to her book.

"If we have to wait a year to get married how long do we have to wait to get pregnant?"

"You really have a one track mind."

"Well neither of us are getting any younger."

"I can't believe you just called me old."

"You're not old but I'm 40. I'd like to have kids while I'm able to enjoy them."

Riley hadn't thought of it that way before. Callen was only four years older then she was. It made sense that he wanted kids now.

"Let me talk to my mom about the wedding first. I really don't want to be a pregnant bride ok."

"I think you'd look hot. Let everyone know your mine."

Riley was about to say something when they heard Kensi complaining loudly.

"I don't care Deeks I want a house not an apartment."

Riley and Callen exchanged a look. Then Kensi plopped down onto a beach chair next to them in a huff.

"You ok there Kensi?" asked Riley.

"No."

"The house we want we can't afford and our realtor gave us address that are all in extremely high crime area's." said Deeks.

"I didn't know you two were looking for a house?" said Callen.

"We just decided."

"And we are never finding one."

"I'm gonna go surf." Mumbled Deeks. He headed back up to get his board and get changed. Kensi sat there looking like she could kill someone.

Riley exchanged a look with Callen. He got up and went up to the house. Once he came back down he handed Kensi a beer before sitting back down.

"I want a house is there something wrong with that."

"Nope nothing wrong with it at all."

"You just don't get it. You both have a house."

Riley groaned but lucky for her Kensi was walking down to the water and didn't hear her.

"Oh I almost forgot we are having dinner with your mom this week." Said Callen.

Riley tossed her book at him.

Monday saw the team tracking down yet another terrorist group. They finished that case up on Wednesday. Sam and Callen had tickets to a game so Riley had the night to herself. She called her mom.

"Are you free tonight there is something I'd like to talk to you about?"

"Of course I am. Come over and we can have dinner."

An hour later Riley was sitting on the patio with her mom eating dinner.

"So now what is it you want to talk to me about without Callen being here?"

"Well for starters we don't want to wait a year to get married."

"Sweetheart it's going to take me that long to put together a proper wedding."

"Mom we are keeping it small. You, dad and the team that's it."

"But Riley…"

"Mom this job is hard. We make a lot of enemies." Riley sipped at her wine. "We need to keep it quiet so that we don't give ammo to anyone who could use you to get to us."

"I understand. I don't like it but I understand." Rebecca looked at her daughter. "What did you have in mind?"

After they talked about the wedding Riley brought up what she was really there for.

"So I plan on moving in with Callen."

"You're what? Doesn't he like the beach house?"

Riley explained why the other house was special and Rebecca agreed.

"Now what are we going to do with the beach house?"

"I want to give it to Deeks and Kensi."

Rebecca looked at her daughter for a moment.

"In a way it would still be in the family. Deeks is the closest thing I have to a brother."

"Have you spoken to Callen about this?"

"No. But he thinks of Kensi as a sister."

"And you think he'll be ok with it?"

"Well he doesn't want to wait for anything." Riley laughed. "Says he's not getting any younger."

"Oh for heaven's sake. He's still a young man."

"He wants kids right away too."

"And what about you?"

"I never wanted them before. Now I don't hate the idea."

"Good because I want grandchildren."

"And you'll get them I promise."

"Good." Rebecca looked at her daughter. "Joining NCIS was a good thing for you. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks mom."

"Now about a dress."

Up next…. Kensi has a panic attack and freaks Deeks out. Someone from Callen's past may destroy what he has with Riley.

Reviews welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been three months. Rebecca had been busy planning the wedding. She had showed up at the beach house arms loaded with bridal magazines and sample books. Riley almost passed out at the amount of stuff. Callen being the smart one ran saying he was going to a game with Sam.

"Now Riley you need to pick a dress style at least."

"Fine I like this one." Riley pointed to a lace shift.

"You don't want a ball gown?"

"No mom. Simple and plain remember."

"Oh fine whatever my baby girl wants."

It was going to be a long day.

It was past eleven when Callen got back. He poked his head in the door. "Is it safe to come in?"

"Yes my mom went home an hour ago."

Riley was looking at a board her mom had put together.

"Ok what's this?"

"Her master plan." Riley handed it to Callen.

"So I take it we're going with blue then?"

"Yep."

"You pick a dress?"

"Yes I did and no you can't see it. Anyways mom is having it custom made so I'm not really sure what I'm going to end up with."

"This is turning into more than simple."

"I know. Maybe we should just elope."

Callen looked at her.

"Yeah my family will kill me."

"Yes they will."

Callen put the board down. "How many people is she inviting?"

"I have no idea. I told her the team was the only family you have. I just have mom and dad."

"Maybe you should talk to her again."

"At least we only have to wait another month and it will be all over." Said Riley.

"Yeah one more month then we can start a family."

Riley sighed. "I'm beat." She stood up and headed to the bedroom. "You coming or are you going to stay out here?"

"I'll be in soon."

"Ok." Riley bent down and kissed Callen then headed for bed.

Callen grabbed his phone and called Rebecca.

"Callen what do I owe this late night call?"

"You're not inviting the entire state to the wedding are you?"

"No of course not."

"So you realize I only have ten people on my list."

"Oh I know. Riley made me promise to keep things small."

"How many people are you inviting?"

"Well let's see your list." Callen could hear papers shuffle. "Oh and Hetty gave me a list of her own. Apparently your Director want's to come as well as a man named Gibbs and an Abby from DC."

Callen chuckled. "That's fine."

"We really don't have any family on our side that we are close to and you know Riley doesn't have any friends really except for Deeks." Rebecca was quiet for a moment.

"Callen I never expected my little girl to get married. She's spent her entire life alone. How you have managed to get her to open up in such a short time I will never know."

Callen could hear her voice catch. "Your daughter means the world to me."

"I just want the day to be perfect for her even if it's only a few people who get to see it."

"Well then go all out. Riley will enjoy it once she realizes there's only around fifteen people there."

Rebecca laughed. "You better get to bed young man. I'll talk to you both in a few days."

"Ok night mom."

"Good night Callen."

Callen looked at the board one more time and smiled. It was hard to wrap his mind around the fact he was getting married. He really had no idea what everything on this board meant and wasn't sure he wanted to know. Shaking his head he put the board down and headed to bed. Riley was fast asleep.

DENSI

"No no no no no…" Kensi kept saying as she paced in the small bathroom. It just could not happen not this soon. Kensi looked at the little white stick on the sink. She still had five minutes to wait for an answer.

"Kensi are you ok in there?" asked Deeks.

"I'm fine." Her voice was high pitched and did not sound fine.

"Yeah I'm not buying that." Deeks tried the door. "Kensi let me in or else I'm eating all the donuts."

Kensi looked at the stick and then opened the door. "I think I'm pregnant."

Deeks stood there in shock. "You're what?"

"Pregnant. I think I may be pregnant." Kensi looked back at the test. "I'm afraid to look."

Deeks was extremely pale. Yeah he was not ready for this not at all. He picked up the test and looked then let out a breath.

"It only has one line what does that mean?"

"It's negative." Said Kensi then she started crying.

"It's ok Kensi we can keep trying."

"It's so stupid. I'm not ready to have kids."

"Neither am I but I still like the idea of a mini Deeks."

"Me too."

"We need a house first." Said Deeks.

"Deeks you promised not to talk about the house."

"Sorry."

Deeks really didn't know what to do right now. "How about we order some Yummy Yummy Heart Attack and watch your favorite movie?"

"Ok."

Kensi dropped onto the couch while Deeks ran out for food.

A FEW NIGHTS LATER.

Deeks asked Riley to have some beers with him after work. Kensi was going to her moms and Callen had plans with Sam.

"Ok Deeks what is going on?"

"Kensi thought she was pregnant."

"She's not?"

"No but she freaked out any ways. And she still wants a house."

Riley looked over at her friend. Deeks looked like he hadn't slept well in a week. His normal bright smile was gone and he just stared at his beer.

"Well maybe this will cheer you up." Riley looked at him. "How would you like to be my man of honor?"

"You're what?"

"You're my best friend and I want you to stand up with me at the wedding."

"Do I have to wear a dress?"

"Only if you want to." Riley laughed.

"What do I have to do?"

"You walk out in front of me and then hold my flowers during the ceremony."

"Ok I can do that."

CALLEN AND SAM

Callen sat and watched Sam work his way thru a seafood tower. He had to try and not laugh at him.

"So what is her mom having at the reception?" asked Sam.

"I have no idea."

"G it's like two weeks till your wedding and you don't know."

"Rebecca said it will be something everyone will like."

"I still cannot believe you're going to be a married man soon."

Callen looked at Sam. "I can't believe I'm marrying a cop."

"So what do you want to do for your bachelors party?"

"Nothing."

"G you have to have one."

"Not a good idea Sam."

"Hetty is taking Riley out so I'm taking you. Plus Deeks and Eric are looking forward to it."

"Callen, Sam how are you?" Both men looked up to see Paris Summerskill standing there.

"Paris what are you doing in LA?" asked Sam.

"We had a case close by just finished up. With no new case I gave the team a few days off to relax."

"Grab a seat." Said Sam.

Paris sat down and ordered a beer and a burger. "So Callen what's new?"

"I'm getting married in two weeks."

"Seriously?" Paris looked at Sam. "Is he really getting married?"

"Yep."

Callen pulled up a photo of him and Riley. "Detective Riley O'Neill, she's our LAPD Liaison."

"Ok first what happened to Deeks and your marrying a cop?"

"Deeks became an agent and Riley was his replacement and yes I'm marrying a cop."

"Wow not what I expected."

"Not what anyone expected." Added Sam. "But they are good together."

Paris looked at the photo again. "She's pretty."

"She's beautiful." Said Callen taking his phone back.

Sam laughed. "My boy is totally smitten."

"How long have you know her?"

"Six months."

"Wow not rushing it at all are you?"

Callen was starting to get annoyed.

"I don't want to waste years when I can be building a life with her and starting a family."

Paris held up her hands. "Hey it's your life."

"You should have seen him when they first met. G hated her."

"I did not."

Sam laughed.

"So am I going to get to meet her?"

"I'll ask her."

Callen really wasn't sure he wanted Paris anywhere near Riley.

Riley got to Callen's a little after eleven. His car was in the drive and there was a car in front of the house which was weird. She let herself in and kicked off her boots. She headed for the bedroom and stopped dead. There was a women standing in the hallway wearing nothing but a towel.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Paris, you must be Riley." Paris put her hand out and Riley backed up a step.

"Ri hey I see you met Paris." Callen looked between the two women.

"Callen you have one minuet to explain who she is and why she is naked in our house."

"Ri this is Special Agent Paris Summerskill. She's head of an NCIS Red Team."

"That covers who she is now why is she here."

"I'm going to see if my stuff is dry yet." Paris moved past Riley carefully.

Riley looked at Callen and crossed her arms. "What is she doing naked in our house?"

"Paris is in town and Sam and I ran into her. On the way out of the restaurant a waiter tripped and dumped a tray of drinks on her. Paris isn't staying in LA and didn't want to drive an hour soaking wet so I told her she could come here and wash her stuff."

Riley looked at Callen again. "I swear call Sam hell call the restaurant."

Callen looked a bit twitchy and Riley could hear Paris in the kitchen most likely getting dressed. Riley started to back Callen into the bedroom. Once she had him past the door she slammed it shut and pushed him into the wall.

"Ri…"

Callen was cut off by Riley's mouth on his and her hands undoing his pants. It took only a moment for Callen to get in on the idea and he turned Riley into the wall.

"You're sure you want to do this with her here?"

Riley simply dropped her jeans and smiled at him. Callen had to smile as he pushed her panties down. He lifted her and entered her quickly.

"Oh yeah that's nice."

"Nice?" Callen asked then started to move hard and fast.

Riley moaned and her head hit the wall making a thumping noise. Callen was not one to do things like this but he was so turned on he couldn't help himself. It took only a matter of minutes before they were both coming undone.

"That was amazing."

"Yes it was but we should get dressed and go see to your friend."

"Just don't shoot her ok?"

"I wasn't planning on it. I think I made my point very clear."

Riley pulled on her panties and then grabbed her shorts from the bed. She lost her button up and pulled on one of Callen's shirts.

Callen pulled up his pants and fixed his shirt. He was never going to live this night down if Sam found out. They found Paris in the living room pulling on her shoes.

"Thanks for the shower and use of the washer and dryer."

"Any time." Said Callen. He heard Riley walk into the room. Callen saw she was on her phone.

"Deeks please calm down ok."

Callen gave her a look.

"I'm sure Kensi is not going to leave you." Riley shook her head and headed back to the bed room. She stopped at the hall.

"Nice to meet you Paris now get out."

Paris looked at Callen. "Nice girl."

"Well you wanted to meet her."

"My mistake."

Callen let Paris out and went to find Riley. She was sitting on the bed shaking her head. "Deeks she loves you." Riley listened to Deeks for a moment. "Deeks man up and stop being a girl. Don't make me come over there."

Riley hung up and looked at Callen. "Deeks think Kensi is going to leave him."

"What happened now?"

"Kensi thought she was pregnant, turned out she wasn't and Deeks brought up the house again."

"When are you going to give them the deed?"

"At the wedding reception."

"I hope he lasts two weeks."

"So do I."

DENSI

Deeks was sitting on his couch beer in hand when Kensi walked in. "Mom and I found the perfect dress for the wedding and I got shoes too. You still need to get a suit. Maybe Hetty can lend you that blue one again."

"Kensi do I make you happy?"

"Of course you do." Kensi walked past Deeks into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"If you want to find someone better I wouldn't blame you."

"Deeks are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little, why?"

"Because you're talking out of your ass."

"I can't give you anything you want. I'm a failure."

"What got into you tonight? I thought you were going out to dinner with Riley?"

"I can't give you a kid, I can't give you a house. I'm not sure why you're even with me."

"Because I love you, you idiot." Kensi sat down next to Deeks and put her hand in his. "We will find a house and at some point we will have a kid."

"You really love me?"

"Yes."

"When did you know? You know for sure that you loved me?"

"That night when you finally told me what you were really thinking."

"You really want to be with me?"

"Yes."

Deeks looked over at Kensi.

"So you bought a dress huh?"

"Yes I did." Kensi leaned into him. "And something sexy to wear under it."

"Lucky me."

NIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING.

Callen sat at his desk finishing up some paper work when he heard a familiar voice.

"There he is."

It was Gibbs. He was followed by the Director.

"Callen where is this cop of yours?" asked Gibbs as he gave Callen a quick hug.

"Somewhere around her with Hetty." Callen looked at the Director. "Director Vance good to see you."

"Same here Agent Callen. It's nice to be here for a happy event."

Callen heard Kensi laughing and spotted the girls coming over to them.

"Gibbs, Director I'd like you to meet Detective Riley O'Neill." Callen pulled Riley over to his side. "Ri this is Director Vance and Special Agent Jethro Gibbs."

"Nice to meet both of you."

"I've heard good things Detective. Welcome to the team."

"Thank you sir happy to be here."

Riley turned to Callen. "We are heading out now. I have no idea what's going on so don't ask." Riley gave Callen a kiss. "Sam is in charge of you tonight and don't let Deeks drink too much."

"Ok I'll behave."

"See you tomorrow." Riley grabbed her stuff and her and Kensi headed out.

"So Callen what's the plan for tonight?" asked Gibbs.

"I have no idea."

An hour later the guys were sitting around a table in a private dining room at one of LA's top restaurants. Riley's dad was there and was picking up the tab for the night. They were dining on the best steaks money could buy and some of the best Scotch Callen had ever had.

"So no strippers?" asked Eric quietly.

"No." said Sam laughing. "This is a gentlemen's night."

"That and Riley would kill Callen if there were strippers." Said Deeks.

Callen just laughed. "She never said we couldn't go to a strip club she just said I couldn't touch."

This had the guys all laughing.

"G your girl has you wrapped around her little finger."

"Not a bad thing Sam."

"It's about time you grew up some." Said Gibbs laughing.

Across the table Richard was talking with the Director about some upcoming funding meeting.

Sam stood. "Excuse me everyone but I have something to say." Everyone looked at Sam. "Now this is something I never thought I'd see. G Callen getting married, and to a cop of all people."

Everyone laughed, Callen simply shrugged. "Then Riley walked into the Mission and G was totally smitten."

"I was not."

"Ok actually he couldn't stand her. So Hetty arranged for a three week vacation for me so that they could work out their differences."

"Wait you went on a three week vacation?" Callen said.

"Yep."

"Hetty set me up!"

"Yep."

"Agent Callen get over it you got the girl didn't you?" said Granger.

"Yes."

"Good now how about some more scotch?"

THE GIRLS.

Rebecca had everyone at the house as they were having the wedding there the next day. They had just eaten dinner and were now gathered in the game room to open gifts.

Riley sat on the couch looking at the mound of bags and boxes on the floor.

"Ok where should we start?" said Nell. She had put herself in charge of the event.

"Oh open mine first." Said Kensi around a mouth full of cookies. She pointed to a large pink bag.

Nell handed it to Riley. Everyone was watching her and it made her nervous. Even though it was only her mom, Kensi, Nell and Hetty, Riley wanted to run.

She finally pulled out the pink and white tissue paper and looked inside. Then she looked up at Kensi. "I am not pulling this stuff out, no way no hell."

"Oh come on dear I'm sure we've all seen it before." Said Rebecca laughing.

Riley sighed and started pulling out several sex toys, flavored body oil and other naughty items.

"Kensi I'm not really sure about all this."

"Oh come on I'm sure you and Callen will have lots of fun using all that stuff on your honeymoon."

Riley groaned. Next Nell handed her two boxes from Hetty. They were full of lace.

"Hetty did you buy out the store?"

"Oh no. You will not find anything like that in a store. I happen to know a lovely French designer who sent me well one of everything in your size."

Riley held up one little number for everyone to see. "Wow Hetty that is beautiful." Said Nell.

"All of the lace she uses is handmade and hand died."

"Oh Callen is going to love that." Said Kensi.

"He does really like me in stuff like this." Said Riley as she held up several more items for the girls to ohhh and ahhhh over.

Nell then handed her a small bag. "This one is from Eric."

"Eric got me a gift?"

"Well he spotted it the other day when we went shopping after work and he had to get it for you." Nell said. "It's kind of a gag gift."

Riley opened the bag and laughed.

"What is it dear?"

"He got me bacon scented perfume." Riley was laughing so hard she was crying. "Oh god it really does smell like bacon."

"Don't wear any tomorrow or it will drive Callen crazy." Said Kensi.

Nell then handed her a heavy box. She opened it to find a copy of the Kamasutra and several DVD's.

"Nice one Nell."

"I never should have taken Eric into the stores with me. He giggled like a little girl the entire time."

"Oh yeah tell me about it. I took Deeks to buy my gift and he wanted to play with everything in the store."

"Oh god you took the guys shopping with you?" Riley said her voice getting a bit shrill.

They all looked at her. "Now Riley it's not that big of a deal, we all have stuff like this I'm sure."

"Mom."

Rebecca sipped at her wine and shrugged. "Oh Riley calm down. I could tell you stories."

"I don't want to hear them."

This made everyone laugh.

"Ok now open mine." Rebecca handed her a very large white box. Riley was almost afraid to open it. Nell took the lid and put it aside while Riley pushed the tissue paper aside and gasped.

"What is it?" asked Kensi.

"My wedding dress."

Riley stood up. She lifted the dress from the box.

"Oh my. Rebecca that is amazing."

"It just came yesterday. I was afraid it wouldn't be here in time."

"I have to try this on."

Riley headed out of the room with Nell and Kensi right behind her.

"Oh Riley this dress is amazing."

"Mom handed me a bridal magazine and told me I had to pick a dress. I opened it and the first dress I saw was this lace shift. So I told her that was what I wanted."

"Didn't your mom say this was custom made?" asked Kensi as she fingered the fine lace.

"Yep. I'm not sure who the designer is we'll have to ask her."

Riley had stripped and Kensi helped her step into the dress. Once they had pulled it up Kensi pulled up the zipper. The dress was strapless with a sweethearts neckline. It was form fitting to the hips then flared out from the hips down. The lace covering the satin base had tiny seed pearls sewing into it making it shimmer.

Nell handed Kensi some clips and they fixed her hair up quickly.

"Oh wow." Said Nell. "Callen isn't going to know what hit him."

Riley turned to look into the full length mirror. Her jaw dropped.

"Your beautiful." Said Kensi.

"We have to show your mom and Hetty."

Nell led the way followed by Kensi then Riley. Rebecca and Hetty were talking quietly and Nell cleared her throat to get their attention.

The girls stepped aside and Riley walked in.

"Oh it's perfect."

"Mom it's beautiful."

"I have one more gift for you." Rebecca pulled out an old photograph. "Do you remember this?"

"It's grandma and grandpa's wedding photo."

"Look at the dress."

"Ok I don't get it."

"Your dress was made from her dress."

"This was grandma's dress?"

"Yes it is." Rebecca was in tears.

"Mom how?"

"Well your grandmother always wanted you to have her dress so I had it preserved and packed away. When you picked that lace dress out I knew this was the answer."

Rebecca hugged Riley. "Oh she would have loved to see you right now. Your grandfather had her dress shipped over from Belfast when they married. He wanted his bride to wear traditional Irish lace."

"It's perfect." Riley said. "I can't wait for dad to see it."

Rebecca told Riley to stand by the fireplace and she took a few photos then texted one to her dad.

THE GUYS.

Richards phone dinged and he check his message and had to try and not tear up. "Marty come look at this."

Deeks moved over to look at the photo. "Oh wow. Callen all I can say is you are one lucky man."

"What is it?"

"Riley in her wedding dress."

Callen went to grab the phone and Richard deleted it. "Sorry son not till tomorrow."

Callen sat back down.

"The dress is perfect." Said Deeks. "Totally Riley.

"Her mom kept my mother's wedding dress and had Riley's dress made from it." Richard smiled at Callen. "Don't tell Riley because it will just freak her out but Rebecca also had a baptism gowned made from the dress as well."

"You got a kid on the way already there G?" joked Sam.

"No not yet. Riley did get her IUD out so we are going to let nature take its course. Maybe adopt at some point."

Callen looked at his father in law. "I'm sure Riley will love the baby outfit when the time comes."

Richard looked over at Deeks. "Now Marty when are you going to make an honest women of Kensi?"

Deeks choked on his beer. "Soon."

Sam laughed at the look on Deeks face.

THE GIRLS.

Rebecca had fixed up several rooms for their guests. Hetty and Rebecca had stayed down stairs while the girls headed up to pack Riley's gifts for the honeymoon. They were only going about two hours outside the city just in case something came up and they were needed.

"I can't believe your mom had your dress made from your grandmother's dress." Said Nell.

The dress hung from the back of the door.

"I don't have a lot of memories of my grandmother. She died when I was about five. She used to tell me stories about growing up in Ireland." Riley said as she folded some of her new outfits. "My grandfather came to America first and got settled. Once he had a job and money he sent for her. It took two years before she could join him."

"What was her name?" asked Kensi looking at the wedding photo.

"Katie McCleary. Grandpa's name was Shamus."

"They look so much in love in this photo."

"Mom said she's having a traditional Irish band for the wedding."

"Wonder what Callen will think of that?"

"No idea. Mom knows he's Russian and Romanian but our family is all about the Irish."

"I'm surprised you're not going to Ireland for the honeymoon?" said Nell.

"Maybe over Christmas."

Riley stopped packing and looked at the girls.

"Should I be doing this?"

"You're asking that now?" Kensi was shocked. "Riley you're getting married in about fifteen hours."

"It's too soon. I should have made Callen wait a lot longer. We hardly know each other."

"It's not too soon. It will be fine." Said Nell.

"You'll be fine it's just last minuet nerves." Added Kensi.

Riley lay back on the bed and sighed. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Nell and Kensi exchanged looks. "Ok we are not leaving her alone for one moment." Whispered Nell. Kensi nodded.

THE WEDDING DAY… MORNING.

Callen and the guys were now in the pool house getting ready. They guys were all wearing black pants with white shirts and black vests. Deeks claimed he was rocking his outfit better the rest of the guys.

"You ready for this G?" asked Sam.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

He looked out the door up to the house. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"When did you decide you wanted to marry her?"

"The last day we worked together as partners. I realized I was going to miss spending every day with her."

"Then you're doing the right thing. If you can't see yourself without her then it's the right thing."

Callen took a deep breath. "I love her Sam."

Sam handed Callen a beer and patted his partner on the shoulder.

A half hour later Gibbs came down to tell them it was time. Rebecca had transformed the garden into a magical setting. Fairy lights were everywhere ready to be turned on at dusk.

Instead of seats everyone would simply stand to each side. Off to the side tables were set up for the reception along with a table holing the wedding cake. Callen and Sam went to stand with the reverend at one end. Hetty was already standing there waiting. Eric and Nell joined them.

"Everything ok Nell?" asked Sam.

"Yes, Kensi is just finishing up with her hair."

Nell was not about to tell Callen Riley wanted to bolt. She stood next to Eric and Hetty. Gibbs and the Director stood opposite them and were soon joined by Rebecca and Kensi.

Deeks came to the door way with Monty who was wearing a brand new collar and Rebecca motioned for the band to start playing the music. It was a traditional Irish song of course.

Monty stopped at Callen and looked up at him. Callen laughed. Monty had a small pillow in his mouth that held the rings.

"Really Deeks?"

"Hey Monty is family."

Sam laughed as did everyone else. Then Sam elbowed Callen. He looked up to see Riley standing there with her dad. His jaw dropped for a moment then he closed it tightly and let out a deep breath.

It took only a moment for Riley to be standing next to Callen. She looked up at him and smiled. The minister started talking but Callen really didn't hear a word he said. Sam had to elbow him again when it was time for Callen to say his vows.

Once the rings were exchanged the minister asked if anyone had any objections. Sam swore if anyone said anything he'd shoot them. A moment later they were pronounced man and wife. Callen didn't wait to be told to kiss his bride.

They had all eaten a wonderful meal of traditional Irish foods and had cut the cake. Everyone was having a great time when Riley walked over to where Hetty was sitting with Kensi and Deeks.

"Well Hetty I said I'd give you six months."

"Yes you did."

"I have no intention of becoming an agent but I will stay and continue to work for you."

"You say that now."

"Hetty don't start." Laughed Riley. She then turned to look at Kensi and Deeks.

"Callen can I have the box please." Callen handed her a long white box. "I know it's traditional for the bride and groom to be the one getting gifts but then neither Callen nor I have ever been traditional." She handed the box to Deeks.

Callen put his arm around her. "Deeks you have been the closest thing to a brother to me so it only made sense that this was transferred to you."

Deeks looked confused then opened the box. His eyes got huge as he pulled out the deed to the beach house.

"Riley are you sure?"

"I don't need two houses. But I am keeping my board there to surf."

"What is it Deeks?" asked Kensi.

"It's the deed to the beach house."

"It's in both your names by the way." Said Callen.

Kensi looked at the papers in Deeks hands.

"Guys this is too much." Deeks was in shock. "We can't take the house."

"Yes you can." Said Rebecca. "The house is yours now."

"I already moved out what I wanted you and Kensi can do whatever you want with the rest."

Deeks put the papers down then stood to hug Riley. "Best sister ever."

"Well now that you two have your dream house when can I start planning your wedding?" asked Rebecca.

Everyone looked at Deeks and Kensi. Kensi looked in shock and Deeks blushed. "Um we'll let you know."

CHAPTER NOTES.

The honeymoon will it go smoothly or not. And Kensi and Deeks move into the beach house. Plus has Callen seen the last of Paris?


	10. Chapter 10

Authors notes: I'm amazed at all the wonderful comments about this story. Keep them coming. This chapter will have a good bit of smut for both couples so be warned if you don't want to read that stuff.

Deeks sat in shock for about five minutes just looking at the deed. He shook his head and looked at Kensi. "We have a house."

"We have a beach house." Kensi took the deed from him and put it away. "It's your dream house."

"It is because I'll be sharing it with you."

Gibbs pulled out a wrapped box and handed it to Riley. "Abby really wanted to be here to meet you. She sent this with me and said that you better take care of Callen or else."

Riley laughed. "Thank you Gibbs."

"I'd open that later if I were you."

"Oh god." Riley said and put the box down. "I'd love to get one normal gift."

Gibbs laughed. "Well then you'll love mine." He pointed to a large item off to the side. Riley and Callen went over and Callen pulled the sheet that was covering it off.

"Oh wow." Said Riley. She knelt down to look at their gift. It was a hope chest.

"Gibbs you made this?"

"Of course I did."

It was carved all over with vines and flowers. The top had a large heart with both their names and their wedding date carved into it.

"Something you can pass down to your kids."

"Don't worry G I'll make sure it gets to your place while your away."

"Thanks Sam."

"There's something in it just for Riley." Said Gibbs.

Callen opened it and took out a smaller box. It was carved with an Irish theme. When they opened it a traditional Irish song was played.

"I love it thank you." Riley hugged Gibbs.

"What's the song?" asked Callen.

"Pretty Irish Girl." Said Riley.

"My mom and dad used to sing it to each other all the time." Said Richard.

Riley let the music play and started to sing softly.

"Have you ever seen the seagulls

A-flyin' o'er the heather

Or the crimson sails on Galway Bay

The fishermen unfurl

Oh, the earth is filled with beauty

And its gathered all together

In the form and face and dainty grace

Of a pretty Irish girl

Oh, she's my dear, my darlin' one

Her eyes so sparklin' full of fun

No other, no other

Can match the likes of her

She's my dear, my darlin' one

My smilin' and beguilin' one

I love the ground she walks upon

My pretty Irish girl

Have you ever seen the morning in

Kerry and Killarny

When the dew is on the hayrick

And ev'ry drop a pearl

When the geese are full of blarney

And the thrush is singing Gaelic

And standing in the doorway

Is a Pretty Irish Girl

Oh, she's my dear, my darlin' one

Her eyes so sparklin' full of fun

No other, no other

Can match the likes of her

She's my dear my darlin' one

My smilin' and beguilin' one

I love the ground she walks upon

My pretty Irish girl

When I'm parted from my darlin'

My sighs would sail a schooner

And when I cannot reach her, sure

My tears would turn a mill

Since she cannot be unkind

To any helpless creature

I think that I will marry me

A pretty Irish Girl

Oh, she's my dear, my darlin' one

Her eyes so sparklin' full of fun

No other, no other

Can match the likes of her

She's my dear my darlin' one

My smilin' and beguilin' one

I love the ground she walks upon

My pretty Irish girl"

Once she finished everyone just stood there looking at her.

"What?" asked Riley.

"That was amazing." Said Callen.

"I grew up hearing it a lot. Always has been one of my favorites."

"Took me forever to find that music." Said Gibbs. "I called and asked Hetty what you would like."

"I love it."

"Ok G why didn't you tell us your girl could sing?" asked Sam.

"I had no idea."

"Well a girl has to have some secrets."

"She can dance a mean jig too." Said Richard.

"Yes but not in this dress I can't."

"Ok now you two your father and I have a gift for you as well."

Rebecca handed her an envelope. "We know you planned your honeymoon yourselves so this is for your Christmas vacation."

"What is it?" asked Callen.

"A tour of Ireland."

"We'll get your plane tickets closer to the time you leave. But the trip has already been booked."

"We get to stay in a castle?" asked Callen looking at a brochure.

"Two of them. Plus a few inns and bread and breakfasts along the way. You will get to see all of the country." Said Rebecca.

"And a very special stop in Belfast to meet up with some family that is still there." Added Richard. "Your Uncle Patty will take you to where your grandparents grew up and show you their houses."

"Oh dad thank you."

"This is going to be amazing." Said Callen. "I've never been to Ireland before." Callen looked towards Sam and nodded.

"I got you something too." Said Callen. He handed her a wrapped box. Riley opened it and started to laugh.

"You got me a Malibu Barbie doll. You do realize I don't live in Malibu anymore don't you?"

"We can put it away for our daughter."

No one got the joke so Callen explained that he used to call her that when they first met.

"Never thought he'd get his act together." Said Granger.

Two hours later they were in the car leaving for their honeymoon. The sun had just gone down and everyone was enjoying the evening under all the fairy lights. Callen drove north one hand on the wheel and one holding onto Riley's hand.

"I can't believe we're married." Said Callen.

"Tell me about it. I think Kensi and Nell thought I was going to bolt last night. Kensi slept on the floor in front of my door all night."

Callen laughed. "You're not serious are you?"

"Very. I may have freaked out last night just a bit."

"You didn't run."

"Nowhere to run too." Riley squeezed Callen's hand. "So where exactly are we going?"

"Hetty knows a guy who has a vacation home on the coast. We get to stay there for the week."

"Oh a private house, nice."

"Hetty said the house will be fully stocked so we don't have to go anywhere the entire time. Just stay in bed and work on making a baby."

"The girls got me some interesting gifts."

"Really like what?"

"Well Hetty got me lots of French lace."

Callen looked over at her.

"Yes I'm wearing some of it now."

"Ok we may not make it to the house now."

"Nell got me a book and DVD's."

"Ok."

"Naughty one's Callen."

"Oh."

"And Kensi well Kensi did her shopping at the Adult novelty store."

"I'm sorry she shopped where?"

"A sex shop Callen." Riley laughed when Callen swerved the car. "She bought me a bag full of sex toys."

"Oh man."

"Yeah I'm the one that had to open the bag in front of my mom and Hetty. Then get told stuff I didn't need to know."

Now Callen was laughing.

"At least we now know why they soundproofed that one room in the pool house." Said Callen.

"I do not want to think about that stuff."

"So did you um bring the sex toys with you?"

"Yes. Kensi made me."

"Ok. I've never used any of that stuff before but I'm willing to give them a try."

Riley looked over at him. "Yeah me neither. I had to make the mistake of telling Kensi that so she proceeded to explain how it all worked. I never wanted to know what her and Deeks got up to."

"What did Nell do?"

"Mostly laughed at me. Apparently I was making faces the entire time."

"Sorry I missed that."

Riley laughed. "Kensi was very descriptive. And she got me the deluxe model apparently."

They drove in silence for a while. "If you want to wait to start a family we can."

"I don't want to wait."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok I just don't want to push you."

"Callen I love you and I want kids. If it happens it happens, if not we can adopt."

They got to the house around eight. It was small and sat right on the ocean.

"Oh this is perfect."

There wasn't a house for miles around. They couldn't see the beach so that would have to wait for the morning. Callen unloaded their bags and they carried them inside.

"Ok let's explore."

Down stairs had a living room that looked out onto a deck. Kitchen and dining room, laundry room and a small bathroom. Upstairs there were two bedrooms and a full bath. The master had a balcony with French doors.

"Wow this place is amazing." Said Callen.

"Oh man look at this tub?"

Callen stuck his head in the bathroom to find a huge sunken tub with jets. "Yeah we are going to get a lot of use out of that thing."

Riley walked back out to the bed room. She opened her bag and started putting everything into the dresser. When she got to the smaller bag she looked back at Callen. He was standing looking out the French doors.

She put the small case onto the dresser and started putting everything out of it. Callen looked over at her and his jaw dropped. The table was now full of all the stuff Kensi had gotten her.

"Ok Kensi really did go overboard." Callen picked up a few items. "Ok what is this stuff?"

"Um that one is flavored lube."

Callen put it down and picked up another box. "Massage oil." He shrugged and put that down. Then he picked up the vibrator. He pushed a button on the end and it jumped in his hand. "Shit wasn't expecting that."

Riley burst out laughing. She took the toy from him. "I think we can try that one later. I still have to read the manual."

"It has a manual?"

Callen went to put his own things away mumbling about what kind of weirdo would make a sex toy that needed a manual.

While Callen was unpacking Riley slipped out of the dress she wore to travel in. Her wedding dress was safe and sound back at her parent's house. She turned down the bed and climbed onto it.

"Oh Callen."

"Yeah." He was putting away his tee shirts.

"I'm a bit lonely over here all by myself."

Callen paused and looked over his shoulder. He swallowed hard and shut the dresser turning slowly.

"That's something Hetty got you?"

"Yep, handmade French lace from some designer friend of Hetty's."

The lace was white and had patterns of roses on it. The top was a simple design that tied between the breasts and had an open slit down the front. The panties were almost not there at all. Callen was almost drooling.

"Care to come over here and keep me company."

Callen stripped quickly and glanced at the stand holding all the sex toys.

"Later G.

"Promise?" his voice was rough.

Riley just smiled at him and patted the bed. Callen climbed over her and pulled her legs so she was laying on her back fully. He ran his hands up her legs to the panties and then pulled them down her legs tossing them across the room. He then ran his hands up her body to untie the top. Riley lifted slightly so he could slip it down her arms. It soon joined her panties on the floor.

"Now what should I do with you?"

"If you have to ask I may have to reconsider this marriage."

Callen growled and pushed her legs apart. "Not funny wife."

Riley groaned as Callen slipped two fingers into her. He licked his lips then smiled at her. Callen lifted her legs till her feet were resting on his shoulders then he entered her.

Riley tossed her head back and grabbed the sheets with her hands.

"You know what this means?"

"What?" gasped Riley as Callen pulled out and pushed back in.

"That your mine now and I'm never letting you go."

He sped up to make his point and Riley closed her eyes. Callen stopped moving.

"No you don't eyes open."

Riley groaned and opened them. Callen smirked at her and started to move again. It didn't take long for both of them to find release.

DENSI

Deeks and Kensi drove home without speaking. Once they got to Deeks place they went inside. Kensi headed for the bedroom to change. Deeks stood in the door way and watched her.

"I was thinking tomorrow we could go check out the house and see what Riley left.

"Ok."

"Kens you're ok with the house aren't you? We could always sell it and buy something else."

Kensi spun around. "Deeks we are not selling our dream house. Not now not ever."

"If you're sure there Fern."

"You know I love that house." Kensi walked towards Deeks in only her underwear which was making it hard for Deeks to think. "It has four bedrooms, which means I can store all my stuff in one and we have two for when we have kids plus the master. " Kensi pushed Deeks vest off then started to undo his shirt.

"You can just walk out the door and surf. The garage fits two cars so you have somewhere to keep your truck. Monty can spend his days out on the deck, we'll have to get a doggie door put in."

"We can do that."

"Oh and we'll need a gate on the deck to block the steps too."

"Anything else you want?"

"How about a hot tub."

"Oh hell yes."

Kensi was now working on Deeks pants.

"Did I mention how sexy you looked today?"

"Several times."

Kensi pushed Deeks boxers down. She smiled at Deeks and dropped to her knees. Deeks had to brace his legs to keep from falling over. Once Kensi had driven Deeks over the edge she stood and sauntered into the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep. We have a lot of work to do on the house this weekend."

Deeks stood there his mouth open panting. He watched Kensi walk into the bedroom and shook his head.

THE NEXT DAY

Kensi was up early. She lay there and watch Deeks sleep. Finally she poked him a few times. He only murmured and turned away from her. Kensi let out a huff and started to kiss Deeks shoulder.

"Oh Agent Deeks." She ran her fingers thru his hair. "Time to wake up."

"Mmmmmm, no wakey me sleepy."

"Deeks if you get up now we can have shower sex before we go to the beach house."

"Shower sex?"

"Yep you know the kind you really like."

Deeks groaned and moved to look at Kensi. "How come it's not my birthday?"

"Because I'm excited and I want to get moving."

Deeks shrugged and got out of bed. "Ok you get the shower started and I'll go make coffee."

An hour later they were walking out the door travel mugs in their hands. Monty decided to stay home. They drove to Malibu in less than an hour because it was early there wasn't much traffic. Kensi bounced in the driver's seat the entire time.

"I cannot believe we own a beach house." Said Kensi as they pulled into the drive.

"Neither can I." Deeks got out and looked at the house. "I remember the day Rebecca brought us here to show us the house. Riley really didn't want the house but her mom gave her no choice."

"I'm glad she didn't or we wouldn't have the house now."

"Very true, come on Fern lets go check out the house."

They opened the front gate and headed down the walk. It led out to the back deck. There was a side door but Deeks never remembered using it. The deck still held two lounge chairs and the table and chairs. Deeks let them in and they looked around.

The only thing he could figure was missing from the living room was the blanket chest. The kitchen was missing the coffee maker, microwave and the tea pot that Deeks knew always sat on the counter.

"Wow she left us most of the furniture." Said Kensi.

"I doubt Callen would want it all in his house any ways." Said Deeks as they moved down the hall. The down stairs office was cleared out.

"Kensi you can put your stuff in here. We can put shelved up in here and pack every in clear totes so you can see what is in which box."

"Good idea." Kensi hugged Deeks. "Let's go look upstairs."

They checked out the two bedrooms and the small bath then moved onto the master. The bed was still there and the dressers.

"She didn't take much." Said Deeks. There was a note on the bed.

*Kensi and Deeks. This mattress is only about three months old. Because Callen already bought a new bed not long ago we decided to save time and just keep his. If you don't want to keep this one please donate it. Same with anything else left in the house. I got Callen to buy the matching bedroom set and he bought a couch and table so we are set. Enjoy the house little brother.*

"Little brother. Only by a year." Said Deeks smiling.

Kensi dropped onto the mattress and sighed. "Oh man memory foam."

Deeks joined her. "So we keep the bedroom set?"

"Oh yeah. This bed beats both of ours."

"Yeah it does." Deeks yawned and closed his eyes. In minuets both were sound asleep.

CALLEN AND RILEY

Callen woke up and realized his wife was not in the bed. He glanced around and didn't see her so he got up and grabbed a quick shower then dressed. He was half way down the steps when he smelt the bacon. Smiling he skipped a few steps and headed to the kitchen. "Good morning wife."

"Hey."

Riley gave Callen a kiss and pushed a plate of bacon his way. "Pancakes are almost done."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking we could check out the beach."

"The beach huh?"

"Callen we are here for a week."

"A week we can spend in bed making a baby."

Riley put the pancakes onto the counter. "You do realize that the more sex you have the less swimmers you put out each time."

Callen looked at her then loaded his plate with food. Riley just laughed. After they ate they headed out to the deck. It was a perfect morning. A light breeze was blowing and the sun was bright. They walked down the steps to the sand.

"This place is nice. Not as nice as your old place but nice." The beach was more rocky than sandy and Callen didn't think it was a good idea to swim here.

They joined hands and walked down to the water then along it. As they walked they would stop and pick up shells. Callen found a dead starfish and he held it up for Riley to see.

"Here you go Ri."

"Nice. I want to put these in a shadow box when we get home."

"A little something to remember our trip by."

"Yes."

After a while they turned back and headed to the house. Riley went inside and put the shells into a small box to take home. Callen got his phone and checked his emails and texts.

"Apparently Deeks and Kensi really like your old bed."

"I had a feeling they would."

"Hey that's a very nice bed."

"Well you did buy one just like it."

"Got to keep my lady happy."

Riley got them both a beer and she sat down next to him on the deck. "So how many places in the beach house do you think those two have had sex by now?"

"Knowing them quite a few."

"I'm just glad they took the house. My mom was so proud of that place."

"It's more Kensi and Deeks then us anyways. But If I hadn't already had a house I could have lived there."

"I know but I like your house way better."

"And I like having a couch." Said Callen.

Riley laughed at him. "The couch is great isn't it."

Callen had bought a dark brown leather couch that was oversized. The two of them could lay on it together without either worrying about falling off.

"I still can't believe I got you to buy a kitchen table."

"Well we need somewhere to eat don't we."

"This from the take out king."

"Very funny."

"Hey I like to cook so get used to it."

"Yes dear." Callen drank some of his beer. "We are going to eat more than Irish food though right?"

"Yes Callen."

"Ok good."

"Don't worry I'll stock the fridge with bacon."

"See that's why I love you."

"That's the main reason huh?"

Callen looked at her. "You know that's not true."

"I'm just joking."

"Ri I love you more than anything. I love everything about you ok."

"Callen I know that." Riley got up and sat on Callen's lap. "And I love you more than anything." She pressed her forehead to his.

Callen wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. "I guess I'm afraid I'll wake up and you'll be gone and none of this would have been real."

"I'm not going anywhere, not now not ever."

"Ok."

Riley stood up. "Come on lets go try some of that stuff Kensi got us."

Two hours later Callen lay on his back panting. "Oh man I really owe Kensi a thank you."

Riley sat on his thighs and looked down at him. "You ok there Callen, I didn't wear you out did I?"

"Just give me a minuet or ten. Not as young as I used to be."

"I don't know you did pretty good there for an old guy."

"Ha, ha very funny Ri."

They both looked over to the night stand when Callen's phone rang. He picked it up. "Paris what is she doing calling me?"

"Great your ex calling you on our honeymoon."

"She's not my ex."

Riley huffed but didn't move. Callen answered the phone. "Paris."

"Hey Callen I'm in town wanted to know if you wanted to grab some beers tonight."

"Sorry Paris but I'm not in town."

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm on my honeymoon."

"So you really married her huh?"

"Paris don't start."

Riley looked down at Callen and wrapped her hand around his dick. Callen groaned.

"Something wrong Callen?" asked Paris.

"Paris I have to go." Callen hung up and looked up at Riley.

"That wasn't five minutes."

"Looks like you didn't need five minutes."

Riley lifted and lowered onto him. "What happed to having too much sex?"

"Yeah forget I ever said that."

DENSI

Deeks had Kensi pressed up against the wall in the upstairs hallway. "Oh yeah that's how I like it." Purred Kensi.

Deeks laughed and lifted her a bit higher to sink into her.

"Kensi I think we need to take a break after this round."

Kensi just laughed. "Fine we can order pizza."

"Yeah pizza sounds good."

Kensi laughed and Deeks moaned as he filled her over and over again.

The days flew by for Callen and Riley. They spent most of it in bed. It was their second to last day and Riley had gone for a run on the beach leaving Callen to fend for himself. He was watching a movie on his phone when he hear the doorbell. He shrugged and went to see who it was thinking maybe Hetty had sent them a surprise.

He looked out the security hole and was shocked to see Paris standing there. Callen didn't know how she found out where they were staying. He stepped back and opened the door.

"Pairs how did you find us?"

"I have my ways." Paris looked behind him into the house. "Not going to invite me in?"

"No I'm not."

"Oh come on Callen." Paris started to push her way into the house. "What's the matter afraid your Barbie wouldn't like me here?"

"Don't call her that, and no she will not like you being here."

"Well from what I hear you call her Barbie and worse."

"I tease my wife I don't call her names to be mean."

Paris huffed and tried again to get past Callen. When he wouldn't move she tried a new tactic. Paris started to unbutton her blouse. "Bet you I can rock your world better than your Barbie doll."

Callen stiffened and was about to slam the door in her face when he felt arms come around his waist. A year ago this would have been one hell of an event for Callen. Two women wanting him at once. Now he was just afraid his wife would shoot the women standing on the other side of the door.

"Paris button your shirt." Said Riley as she stepped to Callen's side.

Paris looked at her and re-buttoned her shirt. She took in what Riley was wearing. It was one of Callen's shirts and nothing else.

Callen looked down at his wife. "How was your run?"

"Good. I found a few more shells." Riley looked up at Callen and smiled. Then she turned to Paris. "This is the last time I'm going to say this." Riley left go of Callen and stood in front of Paris. "Stay away from my husband or I will ruin you. You like running your Red team I take it? I can end that. I can get you assigned to the worst post NCIS has." Riley narrowed her eyes at Paris. "Or I can get you fired and black listed from any government or law enforcement job in this country."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Paris.

"It's not who I am that you need to worry about it's who my father is that you should be worried about."

Paris gave her a confused look.

"Fine I'll spell it out for you. My father is Senator Richard O'Neill, who happens to be very close friends with SECNAV, several of the Joint Chiefs, the Speaker of the house, director of the CIA, oh and he plays golf with the President."

Riley had to hold back a laugh when Paris's eyes bugged out of her head and her jaw dropped. Callen however chuckled behind her.

"So we can work this two ways. Either you get lost all together or I destroy your life. All it will take is one call."

Paris slowly backed up then turned and walked to her car.

"You really enjoyed that didn't you?"

"It was either that or kick her ass."

"I like how you handled it." Callen shut the door and turned Riley so her back was against it. "So are you wearing anything under my shirt?"

"No."

"Good."

Callen dropped his shorts and lifted her so Riley could wrap her legs around him. "When you get all possessive it's a real turn on."

DENSI

Deeks dropped onto the couch. There were boxes everywhere around him. Kensi was upstairs fixing the closet. He wondered if he would get any space or if he should just use the spare room. Monty was out on the deck barking at the seagulls. Sam had helped him put a gate on the deck so Monty couldn't run wild.

They had finally gotten everything into the beach house that they would need for the time being.

"Kensi I'm calling out for food."

"Ok."

Deeks sighed and grabbed his phone.

Upstairs Kensi was sorting her clothing. The walk in closet was a dream come true for Kensi. She planned on one side for her and one for Deeks. She had her half full and still has stuff on the bed. So she chose to put Deeks in for now and see what was left. An hour later Deeks stuff was in place and there was still room for more of Kensi's stuff.

"Princess food is here."

"Coming."

Kensi smiled and headed down to eat.


End file.
